The White Rose Bled Crimson  Remastered
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: In this story as in life, proving that even with good intentions things don't always go as they were planned.In a event where something goes wrong leaving Kagome controlled by Naraku. Inuyasha admits his feeling .Can they save her from a life of nothing?
1. Chapter 1

The White Rose Bled Crimson

Chapter 1 Truth and Sacrifice

By Inuyashas Youkai

In dark of night , where the moon appears sitting next to you,almost close enough to touch ,when you reach up to make contact the image slips thru your fingertips. In moments to come the image returns if only to taunt within orbs shrouded in blurry salt and crimson .If only to dangle what the heart so desperately desires,then abruptly remove until the last string of sanity is frayed and destroyed.

In result leaving nothing but the emptiness, feeling numb within ,that is until fact overcomes denial, leaving jealousy and hatred to consume. Shaken by the unknown she had awoken ,only now regretting it as she lay broken on the hard,cold, and unforgiving forest floor. Morning rays alerted her to the sun's awakening warming what little form remained visible.

Voices alerted to the upcoming questions leading to the answers she would rather left unknown,even to her forgotten, though she knew that was impossible. For the mental pictures held within her mind kept reminding her that notion ,would only be a lie. Delicate hands only camouflaged in her own life source,disguised in crimson,up towards her chest toward the would to pull the protruding object her form was rejecting.

Within a short time in her grasp the object disintegrated thru her grasped fingertips,followed by a short cry of pain. Forcing her mind to command her muscles to move as dizziness overtook her skull pounding out its stubbornness to remain still. Determination overcame her will, as she forced her body to slowly stand to lean against a nearby tree.

Shaking the remaining disorientation from her, she overlooked herself to identify the extent of injury. Deciding she'd leave to bathe before the voices found faces focusing on her with scrutiny, she hobbled away from the scene before her. Soon finding solace in the comforting blanket of the nearby hot springs to find temporary peace and relaxation,second to cleansing.

Hours following it seemed before she destined to prune stepped out ,dried, and dressed in attire she picked up at the campsite ,while everyone was out ,most likely in search for her. Everyone, except maybe for one and she couldn't fathom to the whereabouts of that person, though desperately hoped that it remained in that place. Unknown.

Happily, she decided that it was time to eat in agreement to her stomach's language alerting her as such. In no time she was scarfing down unfortunate fish that decided to travel in the wrong place and bad timing. It was true her comrades had taught her a lot of things journeying with them,also helped being a quick learner and having good teachers. She had found fishing second nature and felt grateful for it to be so.

Afterwords, she found a decent cave to find silence in for she needed to think as of what to do next. Before getting settled in her new surroundings though, something happened.

It was something that was slightly off of anything she would ever come across in normal circumstances. Though painful,and rightfully so a horrid sound reached her ears throbbing and pulsing within her skull. Causing her hands to grasp the sides of her head, hurriedly as to stop the chaos raging through her being.

To what seemed to be made into a pattern, the pain surged to her core causing something to snap, within her. The pain carried onto rhythmic proportions, continuing as they worsened .

_ Pulse thud thud...PULSE THUD THUD...Snap..._

Then there..Was nothing , no pain , no noise, no pulsing,no thudding, felt within the girl that now lay unconscious. A burst of white shown in her minds eyes following whatever snapped, then nothing as she became a lifeless mindless form. A masterpiece as she lay silent appearing to be waiting for something,Like putty in someones hands waiting to be formed.

Frozen in time with eyes no longer looking as they stared ahead seeing nothing but white, lips of crimson remain unbruised to loves passion, her heart never seeing the light of day unless it was commanded to do so. As it stood in reality her destiny until deemed otherwise was to remain to this light being her prison.

Trapped.

Outside her confinement voices were spoken calling her name .Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara were all looking for her. Though as time would have it , Inuyasha was the one to sniff her out slightly concerned about the stale blood scent clinging to her .The hanyou looked her over within the darkness that Kagome lay, trying to rouse her spirit that now lay dormant.

Without a response the hanyou became worried, as she drooped in his embrace, but walked towards the rest of the group. His eyes, curtained by strands of hair released teardrops,that could no longer be contained. For in the back of his mind, knew something that the rest of him didn't want to accept,and somehow, someway, it was his fault.

This he knew with certainty. He didn't protect her and now she seemed lost to him,leaving him absolutely, completely alone. Before walking out the mouth's entrance to the cave,he froze looking down at the paling form within his arms. Noting each characteristic on the shell that held his heart, lacking any life that deemed her as his Kagome.

While at the same time, letting his mind flow through the pictures letting them play out in sync. In the end of his pondering, he questioned himself .

'How could I let this happen ?'

'How could I just let her die?'

Taking one of his clawed fingertips, he gently stroked the side of her face, starting from her cheekbones and ending to her slender chin. Tears slowly poured from his eyes, and as he did this, the hanyou spoke to her, at the same time to nobody at all.

" I know I never told you Kagome, all the things I should have, I Know I should have shown you more things that I didn't. Although I have my reasons it just doesn't seem right to keep them from you anymore."

"Kagome I..I" ..

Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence,he noticed a few things happen. The first was her beat of her heartbeat growing stronger and her scent becoming more potent. Her eyes fluttering open to unveil a dark crimson in their place,causing the hanyou to stutter nervously getting unnerved to the implications it served,almost dropping her .In a voice slightly not her own Kagome spoke.

" Whats wrong Inuyasha, did I mess with your thoughts? Put Me down !"

"Ka.. go.. me I .."

Inuyasha replied softly totally confused, attempting to regain himself, as he set the priestess to her feet.

"Kagome..?"

Inuyasha started to say then was distracted by the scent clinging to hers. He paused in his thought to raise his nose to get a better catch of the suspect. His eyes grew large,turning slightly his gaze caught Kagome's, though hers remained unfazed by his discovery. As their gaze took hold memories forgotten flooded Inuyasha mind all within a short moment .

Stepping back in response until he had hit the wall behind where the were currently standing, then sliding to the floor with the wall being his anchor. It wasn't all of what he had done that disturbed Inuyasha,but it is what he had allowed to happen that irked him,without a second thought. Though he wasn't present for some of it, the hanyou had gathered the rest within her eyes, for they spoke volumes.

In the end , Inuyasha, did in fact choose Kikyo between the two priestesses he had grown fond of , though it wasn't what you thought .Inuyasha had only chosen her , because he had felt he owed her, not for the love he had once felt . Granted he had still loved her ,though it was an old love ,his first love.

Regardless this was not the immediate issue, because the real one was that, in reality his demonic part of himself worked against him in this decision. Taking the choice of his heart that his demon part had already deemed as his mate and had taken her, marking her as such. Unfortunately ,that wasn't all , that happened when he had transformed and marked her , he had pupped her as well.

When Inuyasha returned to himself, he had gone to Kikyo,rejecting his mate and his pup. In his absence Naraku had showed and taken Kagome from the rest of the group, regardless of their efforts. When I was alerted to the events that had passed , with exception to the more recent revelations,and had searched for her nonstop with the rest of the group.

We all had our doubts that we had found Kagome alive, though the proof that she was alive made true, and the fact that she is, only supports my guess that Naraku is definitely controlling her, at least trying to. Probably by a shard of the Shikon jewel, easily done with her broken resolve and shattered ties, the hanyou fathomed. Through these change of events, definitely changes things now only to figure out how to change the circumstances.

Not that he had any ill feelings to what happened only now, it was because of his initial rejection and abandonment of his mate regardless of how it came to be,only caused his mate and unborn child to be in the palm of Naraku's greasy, grimy, and vial hands. This angered the hanyou so much that he scared Kagome as his fist came crashing into one of the cave's walls cracking the stone a bit.

Noticing this Inuyasha froze ,as he felt the signs of a war brewing within his mate.

"Inu..yasha.. leave me please " Kagome stated as she had a very brief moment of herself.

Turning back towards her in awe ,regardless what he had done to her, all of it ,she still protected him.

" No" Inuyasha sighed quietly,while watching her eyes flicker between color hues.

"What do you mean NO? " Kagome strained voice told of her brewing frustration towards the hanyou across from her, not heeding her pleas.

"Just what I said, Dammit Kagome, I can't leave !"Inuyasha spat at his mate louder than he meant to.

" Why not just leave and go back to Kikyo, its what you wanted , is it not?"Kagome questioned as she eased in and out of the lure of her master, evident in her voice .

In the end of her command she temporarily lost her battle to Naraku, presently in control of the situation. Her eyes faded, becoming lifeless orbs, sadly witnessed by Inuyasha's very eyes. A hideous cackle resounded in the cave ,hinting towards the presence of the other responsible. Naraku.

"Naraku!, that's it come on out so I can kill you and take back what's mine!"Inuyasha seethed.

In response a more vial hysterical laugh was Inuyasha's answer.

"Inuyasha, a little greedy aren't we? Besides , I only gave her the very thing she wanted Inuyasha ." Naraku returned.

Without thinking Inuyasha retorted

"What in the hell could she ever want from a hideous creature like you?"

" The very thing that you couldn't give her .. To feel loved, wanted , and to know longer feel the pain. The pain that you caused , almost made it too easy. Not to mention the blood loss, after your chosen mate tried to kill her with a sacred arrow, to destroy the abomination she represented. So you see I did her a favor for becoming my servant. She will be protected, loved,no longer feel the pain that consumed her soul, and the whelp that resides within her will get the same.. For becoming apart of me."

Inuyasha felt his blood boil inside him, humbled by the fact that he had contributed to Naraku's cause, and for that, he risks losing his mate and the pup, one that he didn't know he had till it was too late.

" Like hell ,I am going to just hand my family over to you" Inuyasha spat with vengeance.

"Why, would you bother with her ,she's not your family,you rejected her as your mate along with your orphaned pup ?"

"I I I didn't know I had mated her at the time "he shuddered as Inuyasha fell to his knees.

Inuyasha singled out the sight of Kagome's glazed over eyes, as tears again showed themselves in devastation. In one moment the hanyou lost everything to the bastard standing behind Kagome and to top it off it's all his fault.

"Kagome …, If you can hear me ? Open you eyes and look at me ? Please look at me Kagome? "

In one fluid motion Kagome then turned her gaze towards him to meet Inuyasha's eyes. Surprised ,that she granted him what might be his last look into her now deep demonic eyes, and felt humbled by the gesture. Taking a moment to just hold her within his gaze, as he realized in awe that she had transformed.

In place of her ears, she had silver appendages atop of her head, purple jagged stripes lining her orbs of crimson, her body seemed to be more toned ,and her hair darkened ,except her bangs now silver. He shook himself out of his daze ,then returned his gaze to her once more.

" Kagome , I can't leave you ,I won't leave you , I can't give you and my pup up like this! Like it or not , Kagome , you are my mate "

Kagome's only response was a vigorous shake of her head as pain erupted in her skull , causing a whine to escape her lips. Once Kagome regained her composure now in a fetal position, she looked to her master , Naraku. Silently begging for the pain to cease in whines and yips ,as the pain spread to her chest where the wound hit her in the heart.

While watching the scene playing out in front of him, Inuyasha felt his heart felt his heart break .Kagome the girl that had so much spirit, and now was broken down to resort to beg for relief of the pain from a monster.

" Stop It Kagome!" Naraku spat as he backhanded her sending her flying towards the wall, smacking her form with thud.

Inuyasha's blood seared his skin in fury as his mate was hit.

"Don't you touch her, she's mine! " Inuyasha spat .

Running towards the spot she fell ,just in time to catch her from falling.

"Kagome are you alright?"

Inuyasha spoke softly while now holding her gaze . She just looked at him nodding even she felt the opposite.

"Inuyasha you don't have to worry about us anymore, Kikyo needs you ."Kagome whispered ,letting her hands fall from the sides of his face in defeat, as her breathing slowed and her voice became raspy in the end.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called her persistently.

"Hmm? "Kagome silently said between gasps for air.

"Don't leave me ...Kagome, please"

"Kikyo may in fact need me but I need you more. wont give you up without a fight, Kagome. I know it's hard and I am so sorry I let this happen . You don't know how it pains me to see you and my pup like this. I can fix this Kagome, I know I can .I wont let Naraku have you ".

Kagome not even listening between the lines as to what he was saying spoke her last words before Naraku took a hold of her mind once more.

"Why, it doesn't matter anymore? I know I am not Kikyo, but I will do what I was intended to destroy Naraku and purify the jewel .I know you weren't yourself when you claimed me as your mate and pupped me ,so I forgive you . My last gift to you ,Inuyasha after I pass, I will give my soul to Kikyofor you"

"Kagome, no you wont ! I wont let you sacrifice yourself and my child, to do this all yourself ,and give your soul to Kikyo! "

Kagome stood on her own accord without Inuyasha's help, then walking towards him, pausing only long enough to capture his gaze, before leaping towards him in a farewell embrace,which Inuyasha gladly accepted as he returned it with gusto. Breathing in her scent , Inuyasha spoke in her ears

" I meant what I said Kagome , Don't give up on me I will get my family back "

Kagome replied "No , Inuyasha you weren't supposed to be with me . I understand that now, you owe me nothing . I don't blame you for anything . I knew the truth Inuyasha but I was being selfish and foolish to believe other than you were meant for Kikyo and I am sorry"

" Fuck Kikyo! Kagome, please" Inuyasha cried desperately into her hair, holding her tightly to her chest.

" I am so sorry Kagome I never told you the truth ,so sorry I messed everything up for us. You have nothing to be sorry about ...Nothing . This was all me ! Just please promise me something Kagome " The hanyou begged silently against her mate mark .

" Inuyasha I got to go I am loosing ground with Naraku " Kagome warned.

" I know your hurting and your tired Kagome but just listen. Whatever your planning on doing, please wait Kagome .Don't give up on me just yet, I will get you and my pup back . Nothing else matters but that now . This, I promise you , then I will fix things ,making you see."Inuyasha finished by laying a small kiss upon her mate mark, made to calm her .

Unbeknownst to the hanyou a blinding pain built up with Kagome,made a shrilling sound within her sensitive ears , causing Kagome to whine and yip.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with concern .

No response just the sounds coming her getting louder . Inuyasha, released her leaning her against the wall in a standing position. Kagome pushed him away as her blank crimson eyes had returned to her , snarling at him ,as she walked away out of the cave, then disappeared . Inuyasha walked out , not at all surprised that she wasn't seen .

The Hanyou sighed then looking towards the bright skies. Shorty after , distracted by their friends yelling for him , because of their efforts getting thru the barrier failed, were worried for them. Inuyasha explained the situation, bringing the mood towards grim, but his determination was their inspiration to better the groups mood.

In his heart, Inuyasha would travel to the ends of the earth to find them . Though his mind was reeling in the question if she would survive until then ? Only time will tell ..

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Rose Bled Crimson

Chapter Two Kagome's Exile

By Inuyashas Youkai

It was some time after that seemed to passed while being captive in her silent prison . She had finally lost her battle with Naraku losing the control her body. The miko had been weakened when physically, and repeatedly being raped and beaten . Kagome lost her will against Naraku completely until she became his lifeless slave .

Kagome had forgotten, although she knows that she was meant to do something , just she didn't know what anymore. The captured miko did know she was expecting , but outside that... Nothing.

Confined in the dark ,Kagome sat waiting for what, she didn't quite remember, or could quite fathom. A loud creak from a heavy door alerted her sights towards her master . If she at one time had friends, looking at herself embarrassed , and hoped that they stay put. Kagome didn't want anyone to see the way that she was now.

"Kagome!" Naraku demanded

"Yes master Naraku" Kagome shuddered as she still felt it didn't feel right for some reason.

"Kagome I have a job for you?" Naraku egotistically requested.

"Kanna, Kagura!"

Moments followed when the two appeared in front quickly, answering from behind Kagome.

"I Feel that your time has come ,Kagome to carry out what I have intended for you" Naraku spoke to her blank unknowing expression upon her gaze.

Suddenly her body felt a curious sensation that only happens when you lose circulation as it soon changed to slashes of pain , and then fell silent as she was further in the grasp of Naraku's complete control over her body. Kagome's mind just fell blank she could see nothing but a void of crimson reaching to the far expanses within her head.

The void known as Kanna stood with her mirror facing the girl Kagome, as she was being held by Kagura hands ,and all the while , the vile creepy infantile incarnation of Naraku grew stronger ,as he found himself firmly grasped onto the girl's heart like a parasite. The three in essence were not only trying to gain her soul, but to remove her heart as well ,so she would be further lost to the clutches , within the will Of Naraku's evil intentions.

Within the lost girl's form a battle of sorts was beginning to brew , and Kagome didn't know, as to why she soon , didn't know anything but red . Kagome was curious as she felt the ragged movements of her slightly showing bulge of her womb.

After moments passed, soon a rather lifeless Kagome, fell to the ground in a unceremonious heap on the floor of Naraku's bed chamber. Naraku had pulled her up onto the bed off of the floor by her hair , and then tossing her towards the bed hitting the headboard onto the pillows of the bed. Blood streamed down her head to join the drying blood, caked within her hair and inner thighs, while the nasty , bluish, bruising camouflaged the rest of her broken body.

While she was left unconscious Naraku felt the need to ravage her again, to violate her ,making her his.

"Kikyo!,why do you wish to make me desire to hurt you . It pains me that I have to resort to this punishment ." The evil hanyou raged on

Once Naraku was finished , and the vigorous tremors of euphoria lifted, he was allowed the truth beyond his imaginings . Naraku saw the woman he envisioned as his beloved priestess to be faded from the fa sod to the truth that this woman he captured was truly her impostor Kagome. Out of disgust her pushed her away from him with a flinch, and then recovering soon. It was that point afterward, almost as if Naraku felt within his crazed thoughts, as a notion came to him.

'If he couldn't have the real Kikyo he would deal with the fake one. It was no matter whom had bore the markings of mate hood nor did he care whom bored him his kin. Yes ...this would be the vile incarnation yet ,but this one would be much stronger because this one would be born of flesh , two entity's joined together as one :

One born of light and the other darkness.

This child would be like a god, and regardless if Kagome would ever escape his stronghold ,she would have no choice, but the strong will , and have the desire to protect it . This as a mother she couldn't deny, even if it was a forced ordeal. In addition to this ultimate bait to the destruction of the world, as they knew it ,Naraku knew Inuyasha would be torn ,completely devastated to the knowledge that he knew and created .

Naraku was so eager to share this with the hanyou knowing it would surely bring about his end , he would lose control ,then once he would loose himself to the beast that he buried within ,and Naraku would surely take Inuyasha, as a captive to his will. In his mind, the domino effect begin to flow down the enormous sets of possibilities that Naraku knew ,once he got the ball rolling, nothing could stop it.

Nothing...

Naraku was definitely a Hanyou ,but because he was different now , with the altering of himself, piece by piece,and merging with other parts of fallen demons to make him feel as a whole demon, as he despised anything less. Naraku soon left the bedchambers and headed to a different area of his hidden confinement to replenish his strength, leaving his followers to look after his captive mate, young, and ward.

Kagome awoken to find herself being cleansed, by gentle hands over the wounds that would soon become bandaged. Her eyes fluttered and clenched while her wounds throbbed and reached up to cup her swollen belly with both of her hands as to cradle the young , she instinctively knew was growing inside of her. Kagome seemed to just lay back as though in a trance just taking comfort in the gentleness of their administrations,though they were sometimes painful , but at least it was lesser than the alternative.

Kagome's thoughts wandered aimlessly through her mind

'why did I have to be submitted to so much pain ,was I really that bad of a person when I did remember whom I was.?'

Feeling the effect of the frustration brewing inside her, while she sighed ,as Kagome wasn't receiving the answers that she so sought. A familiar but strange tone haunted her as the voice entered her ears.

"Miss Kagome you need to eat …." Kohaku stated as he presented her with a plate of food.

"WA..What did you call me?" Kagome whispered while taking the plate ,eating the contents with vigor.

Kagome stuttering towards the mysterious person now staring at her. Kohaku flinched at the tone of her voice in confusion realizing his mistake,quickly recovered and corrected himself.

"Uh sorry I didn't know your name so I called you Miss ..then faded and mouthed Kagome with his head down turned, facing the ground so it was hidden. Her slow nod, not seeing his face anymore, was his response, for now dropping the subject ,for she felt she had offended him.

"Thank you and I apologize I didn't mean to intrude " Kagome responded as she gave into her starving hunger .

Her thoughts silently roamed thru her brain as she quietly took in the nourishment that she was so freely given by the stranger befriending her, and for what reason she didn't know.

Additionally whom was this Kagome ? Or this Kikyo?

That she was so often called in trade off between moments .One minute it was Kikyo then the next it was Kagome, to these odd people whom she now shared in this strange new compounds,that she know knows as her home...

'Was there something she was missing? Was there more to this life , or has this been her existence as it had always been ,she just couldn't recall. She just didn't know anymore..

Though something deep inside her, told Kagome that whatever her life was ..She wasn't supposed to know, because it was hidden far from her reach ..

For some reason this fact pained her to the core ...Though in her thoughts she wanted to know Why?

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The White Rose Bled Crimson

Chapter 3 Inuyasha's Regret and Kagome's Memories

By Inuyashas Youkai

_*****I do not own Inuyasha, or the song by N Sync "This I Promise You",I am only**_

_**using them to help portray as I tell my story. Without further ado ,enjoy chapter 3**_

The small group had already came back with no clues , no shards to track, and no demons to hunt down, not that the lone figure minded. He stood alone in the dark within the forest named after him,with only the moonlight shone to show his way.

The hanyou wandered , silently stepping on the green moss toward his favorite tree, in attempts to crush the sudden uneasiness that crept upon him earlier,and relentlessly kept nagging at him.

Once he reached the tree he quickly leapt into the tree,and onto the particular branch that held the smell and shape of him perfectly. Inuyasha sighed into the comforts that the tree once promised him, and somehow he knew of the possibility that he was too worked up , for the spot to soothe him.

Inuyasha knew why too, as his mind forced his mind awake coveting his thoughts of the one who now secretly possessed his heart, as well as his soul , and his body. The one who he had spoken for silently, had also soured his mood with the hanyou's deep rooted worry for the wench.

This was the truth even though Kagome might not have known ,and to the extend this held for him .For the The latter one in coming, always seemed to provoke the start of fear, and worry for her , and this is what consumed him , nearly eating him alive..

He dug his claws into the bare bark tearing the skin as his continued. All the what if's and the questions concerning her left him feeling helpless, his heart filled with sorrow...

The hanyou looked up to the full moon, with regret on not just taking Kagome into his arms six months ago , and this being the last time he had seen her and never let her go.

Inuyasha could almost live with that if only he for sure ,in knowing , that she was safe ..and alive . His whole body shook with the thought,rattling his demon against him ,and on the inside , while poking him with the same stick that left him with Kagome as Naraku's new captive.

The last thought that peaked it's way into his head ,and leaving him with the image of Kagome lying on the ground dead ,was just like the fate bestowed on him as of late,as well as with his first love.

Tears wracked his form as he sobbed ,deep into the night until sleep caught him,pulling him deep into slumber.

A nightmare shook him awake from his tired unconscious ,shaking him to the very core. Inuyasha shook his thoughts from him and somehow out of the frightening dream came determinedness and redirection.

He was set to find her dead or alive ,then he could pay her last respects ,perish the thought, or do exactly what he longed to do ,for who knows how long.

The hanyou looked back to the moon and he allowed his imagination alter it into the big ,loving, chocolate brown eyes that he only wished to see from her sweet face.

_**The visions around you **_

_**Brings tears to your eyes**_

_**And all that surrounds you**_

_**Are secrets and lies**_

_**Ill be your strength ,Ill give you hope**_

_**Keepin' your faith when it's cold**_

_**The one you should call **_

_**Standing here all alone **_

_**And I will take you in my arms**_

_**And hold you right here where you belong**_

_**Till the day my life is through **_

_**This I promise you, this I promise you**_

_**I've loved you forever**_

_**In the lifetimes before**_

_**And I promised you never **_

_**Would you hurt anymore**_

_**I give you my word ,I give you my heart**_

_**This is a battle we've won **_

_**And with this vow **_

_**Forever has now begun**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**Each loving day**_

_**And know that this feeling won't go away**_

_**Till the day my life is through**_

_**This I promise you, this I promise you**_

_**Over and Over I fall**_

_**Without you in my life baby**_

_**I just wouldn't be livin' at all**_

_**And I will take you in my arms **_

_**And hold you right where you belong **_

The sun shone over the vast forest around him ,waking him as the suns rays warmed him completly , and effectively chasing away the cold, from the night's chill. Inuyasha felt somewhat refreshed as he came to the village to rouse his fellow companions .

If he wanted to find her, all of them , had better leave soon .All the occupants in the small area scurried to get ready and brought the last of the supplies to use in the travels until the monk could scam some more goods of some poor village sap,or that was just to believed by some, but it worked.

With little delay the smaller group of saddened _companions traveled with just the concept of hope for their inspiration,hope that she was still alive,that is. __The image that shone thru the mirror that Kanna possessed and carried in her small __fingers,held it up to her master, Naraku._

_ "Soon ,very soon Inuyasha ,even you will get your wish, I will grant you the wish to see her again,but will you like what you see?" Naraku followed with his __hysterical laughs as he gloated with his ever growing ego getting larger. _

_Naraku could barely wait until he allows Kagome the chance to wander back into their midst, and then when she is expected to birth my following ,I will just merely take her back . If only to snatch the child right from the womb then leave her there to die, as she bleeds to death from childbirth , and having our child being ripped from her .Although, first before he allowed Kagome to run to Inuyasha, Naraku decided that she will have back her memories._

_ Kagome will go to them knowing everything that has happened to her ,she will bear enourmous emotional pain and that would be only be the begining. If the blood loss from birth didn't destroy her the poisonous miasma certainly would as their child was brought into this world. __Naraku walked towards the lifeless Kagome sleeping in their bedchambers,on __their bed ,and mused quietly with a smile growing on his cheek._

_'I may have not have gotten the Kikyo of my dreams __but for the purposes intended this version of her spirit would do just fine. Deciding it was now time __to break her ,shattering her soul as she is faced with the betrayal she commited without even knowing it. Would she even try to go back after he realeased the barrier , giving away to the past events , and of ones that she does not even fathom being apart of .'_

_ Naraku called over Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku __to hold her still while he attemted to change her in a black kimono simular to the style that she used to wear of Inuyashas red one. After that he summoned a barrier around them as they lifted to the air ._

_Once traveling from his hidden lair, for what seemed like hours ,they descended down just the outside the village ,though far enough to be out of the reach of the hanyou's nose . Naraku dropped her in a heap onto the hard ground . Then the hideous hanyou, placed a hand on her forhead to take the tainted jewel out of her head that was used to conceal her memories, and then secondly to control her. _

_Deep down his __demented mind, he had felt that with just the installment of the fear for her child safety ,that would be all the control that he would need. Once done her ascended in the time bubble towards the sky as he spoke "We shall meet again in time Kagome ,but for know I will let you go ,that is until I would need you again"_

_ The sound of Naraku's voice echoing in her ears made her shoot awake at the start._

_Although as soon Kagome realized she wasn't sleeping no longer ,frantically looked herself over and screamed, knowing that her dream wasn't a dream , but a real nightmare. She hyperventilated as reality dawned on her ,though also knew she couldn't stay here win the middle of nowhere. So Kagome __followed her senses and found herself standing close to Kaede's village. _

_The girl slowly hesitated, as Kagome walked the remaining distance to the destination to her friends knowingly in Kaede's hut , when she hit the perameters of her hanyou's forest. She mused at the thought._

_ 'So I am hanyou no doubt though I wonder what my demon counterpart is? '_

_Kagome followed suite in finding out by reaching into her pocket ,as she found one laying where she had woken,and in the end was sure glad she had grabbed it . Kagome seemed to be somewhat denile, as she took in all the memories that flashed within her memory all at once , as she needed time to sort and accept who she was now. _

_Taking a deep nervous breathe, she opened the compact taking note of her slightly changed outlook. Then and there is where Kagome snapped __feeling herself fall apart into shambles, letting herself collaspe under the pressure, smack dab in the middle of the village.-_

_ Inuyasha ,Sango, Miroku ,Kirara made it just within the outskirts of The forest of Inuyasha , when they heard it a shrieking scream that sent the two demonic folk to the ground faster than the necklace of subjugation would have._

_The hanyou mused that he was somewhat glad Kagome hadn't been there to see that ,and for the reasons of not wanting to give the wench any more ideas, but did miss her presence , they all did._

_'Wait ,why did I just think about her just now ,does it mean ?'_

_It was a short time before it seized completely ,leaving Kirara and Inuyasha the relief they so desperately sought ,due to the severe pain from the noise still lingering in their heads._

_ "Inuyasha ,Is it...?"Miroku asked , while feeling __the slight aura of Naraku ,but this time it was strangely different ,nothing like a incarnation either._

_"It does feel like Naraku , though weeker in it form" Sango agreed "_

_"Well what are we all waiting for I scence him in the village this may be our shot to defeat him right here and now. "Inuyasha yelled, while in a half run back to the old hag's village._

_ As the others followed quickly behind him ,in attempts to catch up,a feeling grew within telling him that something didn't seem right, and as Inuyasha tried to figure it out in his head ,as he slowed allowing them to get up to him the hanyou still came up blank._

_ Once they had made it to the center of the village, a crowd was encircling the chaos within. Inuyasha pushed threw the crouds of people away as he pushed himself through, and was all of a sudden faced with something, that even he never fathomed ,nor wasn't prepared for. _

_Although, Inuyasha didn't know it until confronting the sobbling form, and attempted to comfort her to stop her from her tears . Soon the hanyou as he did try to reason with her, realizing now what suddenly dawned on him. Now seeing this , he only wished he hadn't when she rose her teary eyes to face him. Although she appeared differently to him,but he knew those chocolate orbs anywhere..._

_..."Kagome?" Inuyasha gasped_

_Kagome's response was a low nod then letting her head fall back to the ground ,in a heart wrentching sob , seeing his retreating form flich back ,then running to escape from her._

_Inuyasha knew it was going to be hard ,when he finally saw her ,but he never even conceived __this. He didn't now all of the details ,but Inuyasha felt he knew enough by the sight and new smell of her , maddened by the facts he wutnessed ,and soon taking it out on everthing within his forest .._

_The tress became almost extinct, The Well obliterated... _

_Moments after collasping on the ground while on his hands and knees he punched the ground underneath him for good measure,and then finished by screaming a wordless yell to the heavens ._

_'In all that was good in the world why in the hell would buddha allow that vile creature to take his Kagome as his mate...'_

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

The White Rose Bled Crimson

Chapter Four Truth Revealed, Intentions Unknown

By Inuyashas Yokai

***** I do not own Inuyasha*****

Kagome sat there unwilling to move ,while Sango tried to comfort her while the villagers were none to happy about the hanyou mate of Naraku, abandoned and left on their door. Although even with the risks facing them to keep her within the village, Sango ,Miroku ,and Kaede refused to send Kagome away for the consequences of the actions that they felt she couldn't control nor stop from happening.

"Sango ,please get me out of here !" Kagome solemnly cried.

It was true,this new identity was still their loved miko, although she was mated to Naraku , a hanyou , against her known will, now wrapped tightly around whom she was now. Though Naraku was created by numerous types of demons mixed with his human counterpart , now so was she, unwilling forced to share his hideous traits.

Though the one that part of Naraku that seemed to be able to latch on her soul , standing out over the others was indeed that of a snake , and whom had chosen hers.

At first , Kagome's actions, speech ,and mannerisms had changed ,only slightly, and fueled by the will of her demon half , a serpeant. Though as Sango really took the time to look she found that Kagome was still the same girl she had known from before ,and only took it as the fact that this was how Kagome was forced to grow up ,maturing in a way.

Kagome , admired her friend for her acceptance ,only wishing others would feel the same she had , and now knowing how Inuyasha felt on a smaller scale.

Sango ,Miroku,Kirara, Shippo, and herself were drawn to the fire within the small but cozy hut, were they were having friendly conversation, and Kagome was starting to feel like herself again.

It was until a unspoken question was directed at her by her adopted son Shippo, that brought her back to her cruel reality. Kagome was eager to answer when he said that he had a question and while promising to answer it, but as soon as it was spoken ,she knew she would regret it.

" When's the baby due?"

This inquiry left the room shudder in hushed gasps, then left a uncomfortable silence behind , waiting for her to break the tension,and so she decided to answer the kit. Though when Kagome started to open her lips , it was interupted by the sounds erupting from Inuyasha, not far off, and had no doubts with her new senses, as to whom it was.

Kagome looked around her towards the friendly faces looking back at her , then towards the quiver of bows and her forgotten arrow. As if everyone could read her thoughts ,with the exception of Kaede , they simultaneously stood . Miroku helped her stand ,while Sango went over to grab her bow and arrows, then handing them off to her awaiting hands.

"Thanks Sango " Kagome again hissed .

They were soon ready ,heading for the flap door leading to the outside. Once they were all assembled in a diagonal single file line in front of the hut. Kagome 's mood grew tensed ,when she felt the waves of anguish and anger rolling from Inuyasha's aura alone, making Kagome freeze into her spot,and soon becoming hesitant in pursuing her original intentions. Kagome looked to the others then spoke.

" Hey guys would you mind approaching Inuyasha ? I will still follow, but for some reason I don't believe that he wants ,nor is ready to see me now.I will stay only steps behind if you need my assistance all you need is to call , and I will come." Kagome responded trying to hide the hiss that now attached itself to her accent.

To Kagome's delight they had all agreed ,but as promised she fell only steps behind them ,and while feeling the stares and rude treatment , she didn't seemed to mind as long as Inuyasha was safe. It was evident in the way her new form seemed to sway like a snake but still held most of her human traits , while adding or taking away of some minor attributes , of course.

Sango and Miroku had stepped into the area that was destroyed by their hanyou's painful wrath, as they looked at the debris where there was once life ,now torn down in rubles in his emotional downpour. Miroku followed the torn path until he reached the hanyou's tensed body,as he stilled when Inuyasha felt the presence of his companions coming to near for comfort at the moment, especially Kagome ,and when he felt her all of his muscles tensed, convulsing under the emotional strain.

Upon feeling the present hardship she appearantly was placing her friend's under,soon decidedly abandoning her word , that was promised to her friends ,and then she nodded toward them, heading towards where the well once stood. It was a good distance from where the others were, but still close enough if she was alerted to do so ,Kagome could easily get back to them quickly.

Kagome had looked towards the scene in front of her and suddenly felt her body clench in and around itself ,or so it seemed. She felt so crushed that she could no longer reach the place in time where she once lived before this had all started. If only it was to say goodbye, but now she was stuck with this life.

Kagome let herself fall to her knees ,ignoring the slight discomfort that had caused,and silently cried . Oblivious to everything around her but feeling rejected and thrown to the dogs,while unbeknownst to her , something began to change...

Kagome's human form began to weaken, and soon leaving the demon serpent, now taking over dominance ,and forcing her human right to fade ,as her transformation began to take form. The absolute power that rushed through her veins was humbling to say the least, but she submitted, and no longer felt the pain. A force suddenly crashed into her taking her aback , slightly halting in the process of her transformation, but never completely seizing it.

Numbly feeling two strong arms forcefully grabbed her ,and pulled her backwards towards his chest . Kagome absently heard the muffled voice ,as it mumbled something in a strained yell,but she couldn't quite understand , so she had pushed it aside to concentrate. Inside herself she searched for the certain spot within her ,and where deep inside of her ,the serpent resides.

Becoming rather impatiently desperate, as Kagome frantically looked around within her soul ,as to call it out,and beg for it to take over so she could no longer feel the pain again.

On the outside her friends minds were reeling ,Inuyasha of coarse made it to her first as the smell alerted him of her change. He had rushed over to the once lush open fields that possessed the magical well. Without haste feeling her human side of her quickly diminishing ,he leapt blindly toward her ,pulling her body in his embrace to his chest .

Nevertheless..Kagome's transformation didn't seize but instead just kept growing .

"Shit!" Inuyasha sighed ,knowing somehow what had started this ,and if he had thought correctly he would muse that she now came to terms with the existence that was permanently hers.

The final breaking point was his reaction to her presence to her not too long ago,and then topped off with the dessert of broken well to the list. After everything Kagome went through ,then having to come to terms with what had happened ,and thus he doubted that she was ready for the rejected treatment she received , especially from him.

The hanyou then shook her slightly , to rouse her somehow within his embrace.

Nothing.

This non response from her was definitely not good,as he couldn't bear to lose her again.

"Dammit, Don't leave me , Kagome fight it!"Inuyasha yelled, with some strain etching into his voice ,as he feared, then frantically searched his mind for anything that might help him bring her back to him.

Following, after a few moments ,he smirked, as something did come to him within his memories.

It wasn't a sure thing ,but it was definitely a shot ,especially if there was a chance that out of it, they would succeed in bringing her back. The hanyou slowing turned Kagome around ,not wanting to startle her into swiping at him, and more importantly he didn't want to frighten her further down the spiral she was heading.

She was now facing him with her eyes now closed,as the hanyou daringly looked at her slightly transformed, and it was the first time he had let himself get this close to her since her return back ,as that was now going on 3 weeks ago.

Before that, with her gone it had been the most painfully excruciating time in his life,and now she was with him again, but he was just having a tough time dealing too , and with what happened when she went away. The hanyou never wanted to be willingly away from her for this long ,and she probably had the forethought that he had rejected her, but that was certainly not the case.

The young priestess in his arms snuggled into him ,leaning into the warmth that was there,and oblivious to what caused it, once his lips made contact with Kagome's eyes widened in response as he continued to get caught up in the brushing his lips against her s .

"Inu..Inuyasha?"Kagome hissed out his name .

The hiss merely shocked him enough to open his eyes, and look to the now cerulean blue eyes looking back at him,as he simply held her gaze , returning it in awe. Kagome's skin slowly took to fading of her light sparkly emerald green scales and blue eyes faded back to their natural color.

Once he got over the shock of the beautiful hanyou , now standing with him, Inuyasha pulled her tighter against him ,and earning him a loud screech exploding loudly within his ears.

It reminded her, she let her guard down ,as Kagome was starting to feel the pain from the scars that hadn't healed from her time with Naraku.

While looking in her facial features, Inuyasha had to stop the anger that began to ensnare him, to lash out at her, when he saw her eyes pinch in a painful squint..

"What's wrong Kagome?"Inuyasha commanded.

Instead of answering for she found the inability too, as the parylizing effect grew from what thepain brought on, then as Kagome felt dizzy and soon easily succummed to the rest it provided.

"Kagome..?

Kagome...?

...Kagome!" Inuyasha called out ,then finding afterward when checking , Kagome had only fainted, but also meant that she wasn't going to respond, and so in response he laid her gently down on his top haori, on the ground , then turned slightly towards Miroku and Sango.

"Hey guys could you run and get Kagome's bag , with her medicine kit in it I think she was injured?" Inuyasha questioned, and then watched as their retreated backs hurried back towards the hut, before returning his gaze upon his patient .

Inuyasha gently untied the ties holding the front of her black haori up into place, and then proceeded , pulling the two opposite sides apart. He squealed , then immediately brought his wrist to his fangs, and bit down . It wasn't so much that he was aroused, though he was a tad bit , but not as much now ,as he was literally and completely infuriated. Taking a deep breath then opening his eyes to look at her again , as he quickly had to muffle the whine that was trying to escape his throat , while he looked over her injuries .

Sure her injuries had healed ,only due to her demon nature, and they gave him the notion ,that they were a whole lot worse when she first sported them, which only fueled the fire that was certainly blazing within him. Though this was not the proper time for this now , as he now needed to tend to Kagome's rounded belly, making the motions to gaze upon her body, and thinking of how to treat them the way his miko, Kagome would.

That is , if she wasn't the one having those injuries..

Kagome was literally covered. No. She was camoflaged with bruises,so much in fact that their wasn't hardly any skin left no room for any more pain, and as to where the blue tinge wasn't already covering, The hanyou further deducted the Kagome was bleeding somewhere ,tho it was faint ,but it was there , somewhere. For Inuyasha could smell it , leading him from the back of her head where it displayed a few more bumps and bluing of the skin trailing up her backside, up towards her neck , and back to her beautiful face.

Sango had returned blushing ,quickly handed him the bag and rushed off after he dismissed her. Once she had disappeared from sight, he quickly started cleansing and bandaging her wounds. The moment he was done ,Inuyasha had firmly reclosed and retied her kimono then took up the spot sitting next to her.

The spand of silence spread continued for some time , even after he knew she had finally awoken .

They were for the first time in what seemed to be a lifetime... Alone.

Inuyasha wanted to know so much from her , especially the events surrounding the time she wasn't with him, but he simply didn't know how to breach the subject, knowing it was a touchy one at best ,and rightfully so .

The tension between them became thick as the fog of unanswered filled and took over within his mind.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha"

The pair jinxed each other into sudden nervousness as they tried to speak, knowing that somehow both of them knew what they both were thinking as they continued to prance around the subject in question.

Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked somewhat into silence ,until Inuyasha broke the unnerving quiet..

"Kagome you go ahead "Inuyasha signaled her to go first.

"Inuyasha , I know the answers you seek but I don't want to tell you..."Kagome confided in Inuyasha then slowly but softly whispered the last part .

"I want to show you.."

Inuyasha heard though , but he was confused on how she would be able to show him ,as he soon turned towards her, confused, and caught sight of her gaze . He noticed that her teary chocolate orbs were now swirled with cerelian blue.

"Will you take my hand and take a walk with me?"Kagome lowered her gaze and let her hand fall so it was in his reach to grasp. Inuyasha slowly nodded his head ,then got up standing ,and reached out with his hand to grab hers ,trapping it within his. Once the contact was made ,and the spark from the touch soon made itself known...

_**Their world turned to black sucking in everything around them with it...**_

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The White Rose Bled Crimson

Chapter Five Absolution

By Inuyashas Youkai

* I do not own Inuyasha nor the beautiful song Awake My Soul by Mumford and Sons in which I felt perfectly went well with the mating scene

Blackness and fogginess engulfed the place where Kagome had now brought Inuyasha,in fact when the pair came to,it took some time to adjust by the darkness that now Cerelian met gold ,their eyes only further told of the emotions that bound them. Only saddened by what she needed to show him knowing what the outcome would be and Kagome didn't want the same emotional prison that had captured her to trap him as he did want to know and Kagome felt if she showed him the situation could be better explained by her Snake counterpart than having to deal with her human emotions.

"Inuyasha , I have taken you to a deep part of your subconscious to do this I promise I wont hurt you I just need to let my youkai form take over to do this its easier and safer than to deal with my human emotions..Do you trust me ?Kagome hissed.

"Will it hurt you Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Only a little ,that 's why I am going to allow my transformation to show will also let you see what I look like in this form unless we get separated .Though remember what I am showing you has already happened .Okay are you ready?" Kagome spoke

"Yea ,I think so Kagome " Inuyasha hesitantly spoke as he he now began to be unsure of what he would see but he trusted nodded his assurances for the miko to go ahead.

As soon as Inuyasha gave the okay to proceed ,a spark lit the area as her transformation fully took hold in dominating Kagome's human form until all you can see in her spot was that of a the spand of time ended her transformation,Inuyasha began to see the horrid images sear the insides of his skull, at a quickened knowledge that was quiickly forming in his head to what's happened thus far made his stomach turn with the feelings of anger ,anguish and had almost wished he had'nt have asked for this as he now cried out for this time period to end .From the time Naraku had taken her captive ,the pain,the torture,forcing her as his mate , the blood ,the tears ,the unanswered calls for help ,the baby,her return ,the rejection and coming to the present ;all the instant memories as though he was there just silently watching made him want to the last moment came to his mind and his mind was released both of them came back to the place where they were originally standing ,in front of the Goshinboku.

Inuyasha had immediately went for the nearest bush and wretched, quickly emptying everytthing he had consumed in a few long periods of when there was nothing more than occasional dry heaves ,Inuyasha sunk his claws into the grass filled soil and yanking on the roots, while breaking down in anger and anguish. He looked at her from where he was trying to get the attention from her eyes,to look at him. It was soon after her blue eyes were slowly fading to brown as they were now swirling with the two when she looked at him. Inuyasha ,at the present time couldn't yet find the words he wanted to say but hoped thru his tear filled eyes would send her the message he truelly wanted her to hear. A suddenen crash of emotions weighed on Kagome in confusion as she tried to decipher the ones in Inuyashas eyes .Kagome had never seen such intensity that was know blaring in magnitude ,while looking back at her. The miko had became so lost that she didn't anticipate nor saw his next move, his strong arms with rapid movement ensnared and captured her form against his hard chest.

" Kagome ,I am so sorry .I am so fucking sorry that I wasn't there to protect you!" Inuyasha fractically screamed as his rapid movements mimicked his need to be closer to shelter her .

"Inuyasha shhh ,it's alright and I don't blame you .It wasn't your fault"Kagome soothed.

"Bullshit Kagome,I could've prevented it or die trying ,either way it would've been a better alternative than this" Inuyasha softly spoke while placing a haste kiss on her forhead.

" Maybe so but you could'nt have stopped it from happening it was only time when something like this would happen and it's something that couldn't be helped."Kagome concluded

The sudden boldness that was brewing inside him, brought on by what she was saying only frustrated him was all because he felt the confusion with it, to where this feeling was when he needed it before all this .

" Kagome ?" Inuyasha whispered while lifting her face to look at him with one of his claws.

"Yes ,Inuyasha?" Kagome answered with a blush to the close proximity they were now placed under.

"Kagome ,I know that you will need time to heal and I will fix this I promise you .I will find a way to break Naraku's bond with will you stay with me ? Inuyasha said with the termination and shyness that took the red hues of the emerging blush to new heights.

"What do you mean I am here with you?..Yes ,it will take some time to heal ,but I will never truely ever be the same will I ?"Kagome returned.

"I guess that would depend on who's looking Kagome,to me you'll always be you are with me but that 's not what I meant, I mean "Inuyasha paused while taking both of his hands and slowly cupping her face ,distinctively earning a surprise gasp from theneased in and closed the distance between them stealing a passionate kiss that urged her to join soon relaxed and melted into his kiss,releasing a purring hiss. Inuyasha soon paused hestitantly broke the kiss to look at her .

"I mean Kagome will you stay and be with me?"Inuyasha whispered

"I don't know,what about Kikyo ?"Kagome demanded

"What about her Kagome ?If I wanted her I would be with her, I want you ..II llove yyou. "Inuyasha replied. To prevent the next questions he knew she was about to be inquired ,he decided to answer them before she asked them.

"After this is over Kagome, and if we survive this,if you'll take me as your mate. I will acccept and love you,all of you shippo and your child,as I have for a long time. "Inuyasha soothed while running the pads of his fingers across her swollen mound of her womb.

Kagome then melted into the embrace that the loved hanyou offered with some hope,at least she now knew that he loved her .Just the knowledge that he loved her even now as she was made her feel lighter than she had in the longest the feelings that accompanied with the mystery of how to break the bond that now Naraku and herself were bonded to ,slightly dampened her lifted spirits,accompanied by a sudden whine erupting from her throat.

"Kagome,he will not have you I won't have it ."Inuyasha soothed before he felt a familiar prick of a known annoyance from an old flee.

"Knock it off ,Myoga can't you see this isn't the time?"Inuyasha snapped.

"I did scence their was a change when I felt Kagome's aura,I am deeply sorry Lady Kagome for your predicament ,though I don't understand why you Inuyasha haven't taken advantage of the opportunity yet. Naraku at the moment has at this time abandoned his mate Kagome,thus leaves her open for any suitor to take her ,though I would suggest afterward that you let me extract the poison that Naraku has embedded inside Kagome and will on you once you have completed the mating process .I would not take long in thie decision though because ,Naraku will most likely return.I know this might seemed rushed kagome but this may be your only chance to make your escape. Myoga informed the now blushing pair.

"Kagome ?"Inuyasha asked so only she could hear.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome returned .

"Ya ,okay ?"Inuyasha huskily spoke with nervous anticipationwhile noticing kagome in deep thought.

"Fine what do we have to do?" Kagome wondered questioning myoga

Inuyasha then stood to walk to close the distance from where she now sat next to myoga and offered his hand.

"Walk with me Kagome?" Inuyasha happily questioned

"Where are we going ?" Kagome asked while reaching to grasp his hand ,then being pulled to satnd next to the excited and slightly nervous Hanyou.

Inuyasha couldn't answer but soon nudged her to hop on his back as she nervously did ,he took off to find a place hidden while Myoga followed to stand hanyou after awhile found what he was looking for, a small cave .The caves opening covered by vines and moss leading to a little enclosed oasis with a hotspring . The hanyou was delighted that he found a perfect place to impress his soon to be mate,that his success heavily brushed his ego. Inuyasha stooped down to let her slide down his back. Then took his off his haori to lay down on the cave's floor and taking her hand to lower and guide then to sit on top of it. A moment of silence broke between the two before Kagome took a moment to take in the beautiful scenery surrounding them. Inuyasha started a fire closeby to keep them warm during the coming night,then to return to sit next to her.

"Inuyasha ,this is beautiful "Kagome confided

"Glad to like it,Kagome. Inuyasha answered

Inuyasha had lifted to turn towards the beauty sitting near him then softly nudged her to look at him with his claws grazing her when did she turn did Inuyasha slither his clawed hand into her inky locks bringing her to meet his lips with hers.

_**Inuyasha and Kagome's Love scene**_

_Awake My Soul:_

_How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes_

_I struggle to find any truth in your lies_

_And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know_

_The weakness I feel I must finally show_

_Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all_

_But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall_

_Lend me your eyes I can change what you see_

_But you soul you must keep,totally free_

The Kiss that began only as a gentle passionate kiss soon became one of needy desire to one of more rough and demanding want as their touches mirrored their kiss .Inuyasha began carressing as he refused to be pasrted at the lips though wanted more of her touch went for the knots tying her black Haori and hakama and fumbled to untie them .Kagome only mimicked his actions then help him untie hers. For a minute he leaned back braeking from their kiss as he drank up every ounch of her with his eyes. Then he leaned back to her taking her lips again then in against her lips his husky voice shattered thru their desires .

"Are you sure that you want me Kagome ,thsi is forever because I will never let you go like Naraku did,I promise you ."Inuyasha promised

"Good , are the only one I want in this world, I love you "Kagome memtioned

" I love you too Kagome ,forever it is then "Inuyasha whispered before taking her lips again.

Soon Inuyasha left her lips ,traveling down a fiery path up to her neck to her shoulders then down to the valley between her breasts leaving hot wet kisses in his midst . Pausing briefly at her breast to fondle the with the pads of his fingers rolling around the nipples around while suckling the other ,then switching.

"Kami your beautiful Kagome "

"Speak for yourself dog boy "

Releasing a moan Kagome only encouraged his path as he lowered himself to her buldging womb laying fatherly kisses then looking back at his mate.

" I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Inuyasha"

At that point he lowered to where to smelled the sweet smell of her heat and passion ,slowly starting at her inner thighs nibbling kisssing and sucking traveling upwards till her made to the source quickly dipping in with his tongue until she raspily panted out his name then rose back to her lips. Kagome began to kiss him needily as she begged him for the release she sough from his teasing then flipped him over ,with some help from Inuyasha ,then she made a simular path made by Inuyasha in the past moments . Although when she made it down to where his erect at attention penis saluted her for her attentions ,Kagome slid her lips over the tip and Inuyasha shuddered in absolute bliss. A few motions up and down his shaft and Inuyasha had to stop her because he didn't think he could endure the pleasant torture any longer without loosing his now fading caught her by the wrist gently and guided her to stradle him ,while he sat up propping himself in a sitting placed her drenched womenhood over his throbbing cock ,then slid rather rougly down his shaft ,causing them both to moan .

Their motion started of slow as Inuyasha firms took hold of her hips to help her gain speed and friction as their growls and pasnts became more feral.

"God Kagome you feel so fucking good"

"Inuyasha ,please I want to feel you deep inside me !"

A encouragement he couldn't deny as he grabbed her hips and firmly began to slam into her meeting her thrusts. It didn't take long when they were coming near to his end ,he lowered his mouth to sink in his fangs into the side of her neck bearing down hard while he exerted his last of what he had to offer his new mate,while Kagome used the fangs of the snake and bit down on Inuyashas before she joined him in their bliss . The newly mated couple fell into one another's embrace as they were spent ,finding comfort in their new bonds that tied them to each other as mates...

What tommorro would be or what was thrown at them to destroy what they now held dear,didn't matter . No matter what life decided to send them they would be ready because they have each other .Only time will tell how much they had in this life but they knew they would forever know that the other will be waiting for them .

While the pair slept Myoga thrilled of his master's good fortune ,knew that the darkness would soon come to find them ,it was only a matter of time. The question was would they presevere the evil that was now taking over the skies overhead devouring everything in darkness, destroying all that was good until it had torn everything up,just to recapture the one that true evil enjoyed punishing just for existing...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The White Rose Bled Crimson

Chapter Six The Decending Light Before The Damning Darkness

By Inuyashas Youkai

It has been a week passed since Kagome's and Inuyashas intimate enchange of words,and still was no sign of Naraku or his followers. This fact especially noting there was as well no shards, no lurking demons demanding them,and no rumors to suggest otherwise was truely placing everyone on edge,especially everyone's emotions raging about and lashing out for what was unknown, took it's toll on the relationships that bounded the groups glue to keep them solid. Soon it became that what happened only a week ago seemed as though it never happen in regards to how they behaved now. There was a thick misted barrier around each one of them in the form of tense regards towards one another,even though none of them liked it ,it would seem they were helpless to prevent or stop it.

Inuyasha had a relaspe in his shown affections towards the miko and was thrown back subconsciously to the way things were before with them. Kagome was at a loss for words when after she had become mated to the hanyou that he reversed to going back to his old habits . Disappearing at night to a place she dared not follow ,not this time but deep down she new as pain erupted to her chest eeach time he wandered ,thinking she was asleep ,and to chase down the one who was summoning it happened it nearly broke her heart ,with understanding when they came back to the villiage she just stood there listening as the elder miko spoke to her mate. Kagome felt Sango's hand comforting her in silent understanding as Sango knew what had transpired between the two ,and Sango felt she was at a loss for words.

Inuyasha felt through the mark ,shared between them that Kagome as soon as he attempted to enter her mind to confort her was shut out immediately after she felt him enter. Inuyasha had become worried then as the hanyou was distinctively trying to listen to the elder ranting miko ,his first attention was toward his mate. Especially when Kikyo had steeped forward and without warning had thrown her arms up crashing her lips to burning that had seered through his shoulder from his lips as their lips a moment ,Inuyasha was frozen to his spot unable to move ,while struggling to escape to comfort his grieving mate before...Kagome had ran away with tears in her eyes but they did not fall and her eyes had become vacant ,as she hurried to remove herself from the area. It was then ,when Inuyasha felt it ,that Inuyasha regained his will to push Kikyo away . The hanyou had a hunch that even though Inuyasha hoped that he was wrong, that it had already begun.

Kagome had ran to a clearing just out the boundaries of Inuyasha's forrest,dropping to a heap on the young miko was too weak to stand ,though held her eyes taught ,while the burning of her skin trailed from the mark on her neck down her right side .Myouga found her discarded ,forgotten on the ground before the darkened clous shown up ahead in the distance. The small flee in sadness shook his head in disbelief . Thankfully Totosai was with them to lift the nearly conscious girl up onto the beast they rode on.

"For now we will take the girl with us,she'd be open to attack and most likely a distraction to their upcoming this time ,she wouldn't hold true to anyone 's a shame that this has happened ,I wondered what had occurred to get it to start the beginning stages." Myouga stated.

"Indeed ,I havent seen this in a millenia but nevertheless she doesn't have long before the end of it is near and unless her mate reclaims her ,she will be doomed to death."Totosai agreed.

The pair transported Kagome back to Totosai's cave ,to prepare the young miko for the rough road she will soon be facing. Neither of the two could tell how long she would have just that she did'nt have long and without knowing what transpired the present condition to her .They couldn't help her ,she would suffer a long and painful death.

Inuyasha began to search frantically for his mate finding her scent disapating when the darkened cloud made it's way to notice. The hanyou knew when he saw the look in her eyes that it had started and it shut him out from the link they had shared leaving him guessing to her vitality. This only made him worry more,if he didn't find her soon she would die and he would lose her forever ,because Kikyo kissed him. Sango just had left with Kirara to search by air, knowing deep inside by the eractic fear demonstrated by the hanyou that something was wrong.

"Dammit ,where are you Kagome?. Please fight it ,wench until I get there" Inuyasha begged while running towards the spot where Kagome's scent had led him to then just had stopped out of nowhere.

Though Kagome's scent only confirmed his theory ,it has begun,while the deep sorrow laced with her scent made him wretch because of the inner message her scent was sending .Kagome was letting go and giving into the death that was soon coming to her. Inuyasha started to run blindly as the light that shadowed the connection to her was fading,as was the mark given to him by his raced thru his veins ,while trying to pick up any scent ,finding none drove him mad. Within a short time later he was met again with Sango and the others coming up blank ,when the darkened cloud was directly above had emrged from the blackened mist with his signature laugh inquiring how the hanyou felt about what has came to be with Kagome expecting and his mate to boot. Overwhelmed with fury and grief against Naraku's taunts ,Inuyasha felt it waas strange that Naraku didn't know what has happenede since he abandoned her. Then it hit Inuyasha as reality sunk in .

The reason that Naraku hadn't figured it out was because the mark between the two now was almost nonexistant . It was then he fearfully grasped just how far Kagome's condition had gone to ,and to that fact didn';t have the time to play with Inuyasha had to find his dying mate hoping that when he found her it wasn't to late. Instantly he has wished that he didn't allow the separation between her happen because then Kagome would know ,she would see. Kikyo had figured it out what had occured with the pair and set a trap to destroy them not knowing what she had done or else she would've done so sooner. It was her last attempt at getting the hanyou back under her thumb always calling him climing it had something to do with Naraku .Though it never came up ,just what she had wanted only to feel what it was like when hse was alive before she left. In the hanyou's stupity now he realised that she only did it to attempt to get him back .

So afterward ,Naraku left with the promise that he would return when for his mate ,noticing that Kagome wasn't with them,luckily. Though the remaing question was where was she, Inuyasha needed to find her and fast ,the hanyou was quickly feeling the strain of his loss as was the time coming near . Inuyasha supppressed a mournful moan greaving his loss of his mate, she was dying and he could'nt for the life of him find her to help never felt so helpless, as the hanyou could feel the remaining of her lifeforce leave his side bring a sorrowful whine erupt from his lips. A familiar prick of his neck temporaly brought him out of his depressed gaze. Myouga had gotten a good helping of his blood before the flee had gotten squashed under Inuyashas hand..Once the flee had regained conscious from the blow,he looked solumnly at Inuyasha . Then had looked to the surrounding crowd in a calculating measure to silently question what had happened. Finding nothing he thought maybe some coaxing might prove to be best to get the answers he sought.

In his pocket ,Myouga had revealed a small glass bottle on a chain ,a familar object containing a few jewel shards inside. Moments left them when Myouga spoke while he handed the small treasure to the now shocked hanyou.

"I was informed to bring this to you ,saying you knew what to do with it once Kagome left this world" Myouga stated.

"Wha... What you mean she's dead? Inuyasha had forced the painful statement

"No ,not yet but right now she wishes she was ,for she's in alot of pain,I don't expect her in this state to last the night."Myouga paused ,looking at the saddened hanyou then continued. "Inuyasha Iam taking into account that you know what has transpired?Inuyasha you knew this happens to rejected mates of our kind ,so why would you mate her then reject her in the same breath. " Myouga questioned earniong gasps from everyone except the hanyou.

"I...I would never reject my own mate! Inuyasha seethed as realization again hit him like a tin of bricks,even though it wasn't his intention but he could now see why it had begun ,why his mate saw what happened as his rejection to her but she has to know he only avioded her to protected her and Kikyo ruined it.

"Though Inuyasha ,something had to happen to send her that message. Myouga started but was interupted when Inuyasha painfully spoke.

"Where is she Myouga ,where is my mate ?I can't feel her anymore ,her presence has left me alone and I am dying here .please tell me if you know where she is. Inuyasha begged,falling to his knees ,even though he could'nt feel her ,Inuyasha felt her pain as his own. The sheer power of it was killing him and worse deep down he knew Kagome was slipping from this world.

"I don't know if I should Inuyasha,she is almost gone from this suffering .Kagome is ready to leave this place and with a short time ,she won't feel the pain herself asked me not to ,she wants everyone to remember who she was and not what she has become .She also wants everyone to be happy ,and sorry it has to be this way. " Myouga stated

"Myouga ,what if I don't want her to leave me,and I don't care what she has become. I just want my mate back ,don't you understand ? I can't be without her please I need to be with her .I can't loose her but if I do ,I refuse to let her die alone! So tell me where she is now or else I will kill you servant or not!" Inuyasha spat

The flee nodded and made his way in the direction back to Totosai's until Inuyasha noticed the direction he was going ,running and snagging up the flee.

_' Kagome I am coming please don't leave me until I get don't let it take you away from me ...I need you ' Inuyasha whispered into his mind_

_ In record time ,the pair had made it to the outside of Totosai's lair and being closer,he felt the miko's end closing in on her .Inuyasha took no wait ,running past the flee towards his mate. In a lone room to the side in the back was where he found her laying on a cot . Her skin paled ,while death seemed to danced round waiting to claim hanyou approaching took in her now dulled features bringing tears to his eyes,stopping one step from her then collasping to his hands and knees,resorting to crawl the rest of the way pummeled by the tortured aura in this room. Dragging his body to her lifeless one ,stubborn in his refusal to let her light from the crude window only proved to light the darkened shadows upon her weakened form of Inuyasha ,by the desperation collasping on him ,to what he could lose if he couldn't stop it from taking her,grasped ahold of his dying mate to his embrace and cried. Careful not to cause her any pain, but secure in his hold to let her know she wasn't alone,and that he wasn't letting her go that easily. _

_"Inuu..Yasha.." A rasped whisper rattled within his mind ,informing him just how close to death she really was._

_"I am here with you Kagome" Inuyasha cried pulling her tighter to his chest in attempt to keep her with him. " Please ..Don't leave me Kagome..I am so sorry "_

_**'Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me**_  
**_Well its hard to sustain  
I'll cry if you let me  
This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life  
(please don't cry)  
Can't you see I'm dying here?  
A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear_**

Angels cry when stars collide  
And I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way

Intentions that were pure have turned obscure  
Seconds into hours  
Minutes into years  
Don't ask me why  
(please don't cry)  
I cant tell you lies

Angels cry when stars collide  
And I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way.

My heart burns through  
My chest to the floor  
Tearing me silently although abruptly  
Words cant hide as I'm taking you home  
And I tried to see  
Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home

Angels cry when stars collide  
And I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way'  


A brighth light covered the room of it's entirety,almost making the breaking hues from outside to obscure slightly. Due the blinding light everything else seemed inexistant .The touch of warth flooded from the hanyou's cheek ,from the small miko's softest of touches of her eyes crashed into chocolate, for a moment it was just the two of them holding one within each other's as the moment came it disappeared with the blazing whitened haze was replaced with surronding forest had a familiar feel with a closely known tree came into view,The Goshinboku tree. This was where the hanyou ,Inuyasha was ceremoniously laid against it's roots. Within the hardened fingers of the nature's branches reaching out to sooth the now sleeping hanyou,now alone. Though this wasn't completely true either,the warth surrounding him was of a love blanketing him until he woke ,this presence wasn't dead just resting in another place but close enough where she could still feel while basking in the world's last rays of sunlight ,the hanyou laid against her ,comforting her as she did him ,until they recovered from what the unenlighthened state tried to take away from them as the darkness consumed.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

The White Rose Bled Crimson

Chapter Seven For Darkness To Devour

* I do not own Inuyasha , though I keep trying but he is happy with his original creators ,

though loves to moonlight in my adventures on his nights off .

By Inuyashas Youkai

The Hanyou awoken to the chill ,when his eyes opened he was no longer at

Goshinboku but back at the room cuddled up with his mate . The smile on his face

soon faded as he no longer felt her presence any longer. Kagome looked as though she had when Inuyasha had arrived only now she wasn't moving at all ,no heart beat ,no breathing , hanyou quickly jumped up desperately begged for his fears not to be so.

" NO Kagome !Please no ! " Inuyasha desperately cried while frantically pulling her into his lap and trying to rouse her .

Unfortunately when his clawed fingers had made contact with her skin , to the touch it felt cold ,and her scent had long since left her. Devastation devoured his being as his hysterical sobs for his dead mate ,not wanting to believe that she was gone . Inuyasha's sorrow for his loss ,slowly turning into unbridled hate for Kikyo and for himself ,the hanyou just didn't care anymore . Not when the love of his love and his mate was taken from him, and the worst was that he himself with Kikyo's unwanted help ,sent her away without the chance of ever bringing her back. Slowly rocking his mate's dead body back and forth while trying to send everything he felt inside to her, his love , his regret, and his devastation and longing,now that she was gone to him, while he continued to cry.

" Kagome ,baby please don't leave me , I do need you .." Inuyasha whispered in between chocking sobs.

A lingering scent as the air from the crude window wafted towards his nose interlacing with his and Kagome's ,knowing that was the scent she took after Inuyasha had taken her to be his mate, something else lingered in his wake .The hanyou's eyes widened to the new revelation, that with everything that was going on sidetracked to notice that his mate was carrying his to add to his already raging emotions not only did Inuyasha loose his mate ,Kagome also had taken his pup with back down to look at her forlorn expression, Inuyasha knew now why she needed him so badly for ,during the time space enveloped them, she became pregnant with his child. Soon Inuyasha felt the need to hit something , anything to get this linging tearing in his chest to stop. The hanyou had loosened the ties on his haori and shook it off ,then with one had ,keeping the other supporting his mate ,Inuyasha grabbed it and laid it on the taking his mate ,kissing her on her forehead and laid her down on it.

After she was securely wrapped in his haori ,Inuyasha abruptly got to his hands and knees squeezing his hands into fists until his hands bled. Tears rushed from his eyes in flowing streams . Feeling the pain in his chest only increasing ,jumping up fiercely slammed his fist against the hard stone wall, repeatedly. Only stopping when he took in the darkened shadows upon his mate's beautiful face, to crawl back to her helplessly weakened with the knowledge that he had inadvertantly killed his own mate and child. At first Inuyasha was affraid to touch her, believing he might hurt her more than he has,Kagome now looked so fragile in death. Though strenthened his resolve while trying to mourn his mate and his dead young. Softly stroked his clawed hand against her pale cheek . Too dazed in the fact of memorizing her every detail ,that he missed how badly he damaged his hand ,it was most likely broken covered in blood. Hurriedly noticing the crimson from his hand lingered on her cheek ,Inuyasha took the sleeve of his shirt and wiped it off the best he could .

" Kagome ,I am so sorry . You can't imagine now how much I lothe myself with a passion right now. How I want to tear myself limp from limb until I have taken my last breath for what I let happen to make you think that made you believe that I rejected my own mmmate and Ooour chchild ...Dammit!" Inuyasha started out in a whispering studder then ended with a screaming roar while pounding both fists into the ground ..

" I mean why couldn't I get my head out of my ass and use my god damn nose Kagome . Why didn't I see that bitch coming from miles away,which she will get her's believe me ,Kikyo doesn't know mad until she sees me now. I am .. So..Inuyasha yelled until he was interupted by footsteps.

Slowly turning protectively towards the door ,making sure even though Inuyasha couldn't protect them in life ,the hanyou would certaintly protect them now in death until he could provise them with the proper more so now by the thought ,but as the padding came closer, a feral warning growl escaped his lips .Leaping towards his family's fallen form standing guard,feeling his demon creeping up within him. Storming into the room of his mate and child temporary resting place ,the one who dare rushed in there without announcing themselves , was making a dire to Inuyasha's satisfaction the very person who besides himself he hated now . Sango followed with Miroku trying to stop her knowing that she followed him. Kikyo rushed into the room ,soon realising her mistake as soon as she entered with Sango and Miroku trailing behind.

A lethal growl passed through clenched teeth as his crimson eyes took in her form with sure hatred. The demon thrilled underneath to take vengeance against this woman for killing all that he had ,everything that mattered ,she took away from him..Kikyo would indeed pay for that now. Looking towards his two companions behind her ,Inuyasha eyed them as well making sure they didn't come closer. It was now in his angered and devastated state that he began to see everyone as a threat. Sango pushed passed Kikyo ,not really caring anymore that she was too stupis to heed her warnings. The demonslayer slowly made her way towards the girl in the middle of the room, while Inuyasha was preoccupied with dealing with his past love. Although he wasn't to preoocupied because with one swipe Sango went flying towards the back of the cave wall.

" What the hell Inuyasha ,I am only trying to help Kagome " Sango saidnot knowing what had really occured up to this point.

"Mate . Dead . Pup .Dead. How are You going to help them, now ? They needed help. No help came .I was too late to help them.I lost them . " Inuyasha ferally growled releasing a sorrowful sigh ,while the truth hit home. His mate and child were dead .

There was nothing left for him, hearing Sango gasp when she learned that Kagome was dead ,Inuyasha smirked.

" You protect mate and pup..?" Inuyasha stated noticing that Kikyo's scent left the vacinity.

" Yes I protected your mate when she was alive" Sango said confusedly not knowing with his broken speech what he was getting at.

" Will you protect now ?" Inuyasha looked at her frustratingly shaking his head.

" Yes, Inuyasha I will protect them ."Sango said while gaining closer distance to the fallen miko she known as her sister.

" Good be back .If I come back. You hurt them .I kill you!Inuyasha ferociously growled to accentuate that he was serious then left.

Sango closed the distance to Kagome and pulled her into her arms and cuddled her embrace . Sliding her hand to her pulse point on her wrist to make sure to convince herself and to her defeat, she found no heart beat. Leaning against the wall with her fallen sister she called out for Miroku with sorrow laced in her male monk hahazardly ran into the room from where her screams originated coming into a horrid scene. A lifeless Kagome hung limply within Sango's hold ,while the woman that held her cried helpless tears.

"Miroku they're dead! Sango screamed in between her wails.

Inuyasha rushed to where the hanyou sniffed out her scent , Kikyo had ran into a clearing not more than a few yards away from where he was mourning his loss. A viscious snarl passed through clenched teeth with unbridled anger .Quickly trudging towards Kikyo ,He paused slighty before he carried out with his wrath.

" You killed mate .Slaughtered pup. Both died thinking their mate and father rejected them .Now you die ! "Inuyasha seethed

The enraged Demon ,without warning quickly raced towards his past love with his claws elongated ,ready to strike ,fully letting go of himself to his demon his razor sharp claws into her chest shattering her rib cage, grabbing hold of her heart within her clay body and ripping it out of her chest cavity ,and then throwin it aside. Before he left,Inuyasha had proceeded to severed into pieces all of the soul collectors that remained, and then returned to his mate's side. Within no time , Inuyasha was back into the small confines that he left her with blood and and graveyard soil covering most of his body . The demon didn't bother cleaning himself afterward ,Inuyasha wanted them to see and hoped with everything inside him that his mate could see . Though he knew the time for that was too late , sadly they left him believing that Inuyasha didn't want them . How could he not want them they were his, Kagome and his unborn child were his only mate and and child ,Inuyasha could ever have ,and they were gone.

Defeatedly Inuyasha walked back into the room , noticing that another besides the one he left her with was also in the room . Unhappily noticing this while stalking towards his mate ,though because she wasn't harmed any futher Inuyasha didn't seem to care ,while taking the woman back from Sango's arms, cuddling her to him within his embrace.

"Inuyasha ,how did this happen?" Miroku asked

Slightly annoyed with the sudden request to be reminded him of his mates death ,Inuyasha looked towards the person speaking and growled then painfully sighed into the woman's neck ,where his mark once was.

" With our kind when mates our bonded we are subject to fever in the event they are rejected ,if not taken care of mate dies . But I didn't reject mate only tried to protect her and that Bitch took adavantage of it causing mate to believe I rejected what was mine .. I too late to stop ,to help mate and mate and pup ,no more . I have nothing left ..lost pup ..lost mate. Mate die .Pup Die .Both die thinking I didn't want them but wanted bitch. But I hate bitch ..I hate me .. I loved mate loved pup but did'nt know about pup until they were gone . I needed them .I missed them . Still do . Don't know what to do now ..want to die to be with mate and pup to tell them so. Want pain of them not here to stop.." Inuyasha whispered before raising his head to the air and howled to the atmosphere a very mournful cry.

Unknown to him ,a very faint heartbeat began to pound lightly within Kagome's chest ,soon being joined with another. Inuyasha knew he should take care of his mate's and pup's final resting place but the demon that was slowly giving way back to his hanyou self ,once again could'nt find the heart to let her go just yet.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

The White Rose Bled Crimson

Chapter Eight Tears Of Sorrow Tears Of Joy

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ I Do Not Own Inuyasha,although I love to play with him !~

~ I Do Not Own Won't Go Home Without You By Three Days Grace~

~ ' I Won't Go Home Without You ,Kagome. I can't '~

I asked her to stay  
But she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say

The words that would mend  
The things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away

Every night you cried yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe it  
It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
The taste of her breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that she made kept me awake  
The weight of the things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday  
Of all the things I felt but never really showed  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go  
It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

_ " With our kind when mates our bonded we are subject to fever in the event they are rejected ,if not taken care of mate dies . But I didn't reject mate only tried to protect her and that Bitch took advantage of it causing mate to believe I rejected what was mine .. I too late to stop ,to help mate and mate and pup ,no more . I have nothing left ..lost pup ..lost mate. Mate die .Pup Die .Both die thinking I didn't want them but wanted bitch. But I hate bitch ..I __hate me .. I loved mate loved pup but didn't know about pup until they were gone . I needed them .I missed them . Still do . Don't know what to do now ..want to die to be with mate and pup to tell them so. Want pain of them not here to stop.." Inuyasha whispered before raising his head to the air and howled to the atmosphere a very mournful cry._

_ Unknown to him ,a very faint heartbeat began to pound lightly within Kagome's chest ,soon being joined with another. Inuyasha knew he should take care of his mate's and pup's final resting place but the demon that was slowly giving way back to his hanyou self ,once again couldn't find the heart to let her go just yet..._

Picking himself up with his deceased mate's corpse in his tightened embrace and defeatedly Inuyasha walked away ignoring the presence of Miroku and Sango to find a head to a place that was theirs ,and theirs alone. The Goshinboku tree. Inuyasha didn't even notice that Miroku and Sango had followed him, until he had heard Sango's cries being hushed by Miroku ,when the hanyou made it just past the borders crossing to the forest name after him. Though now Inuyasha felt his mate's name, would've been more suited for its beauty ,and because being here no matter what ,being next to the tree itself Inuyasha still felt her presence still with him.

Once at the Goshinboku's roots Inuyasha sadly plopped down on his haunches to leap to the highest that he could with Kagome till he reached his favorite branch so he could share the last moments with her and his pup before the hanyou would bury them under the protection of this tree .Snuggling them deep within the safety of his embrace ,and his warmth ,Inuyasha let himself to lean back against the trunk .Softly nuzzling against her face then leaning against her stomach to rub his nose against it in submission and love for them . Nudging her face ,to softly graze his clawed fingers across Kagome's cheek, down her jaw then towards her neck etching in his memory what the feel of her skin against his felt like.

Inuyasha with his whole being didn't want to say goodbye to his mate ,and wasn't okay with, that the said hanyou was forced to in the least bit. Furthermore Inuyasha also knew that it wouldn't be long until he would be with them again reunited in death where he could once again meet and take care of them once more. Being mates they would never be separated for long because the pain would be too much to survive after and live on without. This is why Inu's mate for life with one mate,and one alone ,when one dies the other follows . Normally if it was anything other than the rejection leading to death ,Kagome would've still have kept her acquired lifespan from him,but because of what happened along with the mark , her life,and their young everything faded when she was dying almost going backwards to a point where they weren't ,but with her and everything tied to their mating dying with her.

Closing his eyes ,accepting the truth ,with his tears trailing down once more ,Inuyasha squeezed her to him once ,more . After releasing ,readying himself to leap down again,Inuyasha was distracted by the petite hand now cupping his face , bringing to face of his mate's with her chocolate eyes meeting his amber,and shyly smiling back at him once their eyes met. Softly raising his clawed hands to both sides of his face bringing it forward to bring his lips to land on each one of her eyes ,her nose ,then down to her neck where his mark now re emerged upon her skin. Tears of happiness flowed down his face while kissing and hugging every accessible part to him. Lowering one of his hands to lightly rub circles on her stomach, surprising her that he finally figured it out. Lightly placing multiple fatherly kissed on her stomach,only to rise back to her lips ,that he missed so much and stole her lips within his ,encouraging his mate ,and Kagome willingly answered with her own.

There were hardly any words spoken between them ,though there were really none needed that weren't showed in their motions to show their affections for each other. Inuyasha pulled her close ,burying his face into her neck underneath her curtain of inky locks,breathing in her new scent combining them and laced with their upcoming arrival ,feeling relaxed and complete before feeling confident in finding his voice before he spoke.

" **Domo** koibito ,aishite imasu tsuma, sai **Gomen nasai** arigato gozaimasu,watashi no soba ni zutto ite,...dakara, watashi to hanarenai de kurenasai " Inuyasha whipered repeatedly into her ear in between random soft kisses, and rubbing soft circles on the small of her back, within their tightened embrace.

" Thankyou sweetheart, I love you my wife,my mate , I am so sorry, Thankyou so much, please stay with me forever baby, Please don't leave me. All I need is you. Inuyasha's echoes of his devoted love softly tickled her ears with joy as it reverberated from his lips ,while for a moment in time ,they together shared their tears of joy falling from their depths,and cherishing the chance to love one another again..

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

The Rose Bled Crimson

~Chapter Nine~

Separation

By Inuyashas Youkai

Inuyasha had made his way with his expectant miko mate back to Kaede's to be looked at ,with the others in the distance following. The hanyou decided that he would take Kagome back to her time and would return within three days without her until the threat was extinguished . With a new scent that was apart of him growing in her womb along with that of Naraku, Inuyasha was sure their would be some serious complications to her health as her pregnancy progressed.

Taking along some of the shards of the shikon,Inuyasha carried out the plan of taking Shippo along with them so that they would be safe upon his return. It was something that Miroku suggested and that because it was theory that his plan might work. So without no other ideas their plan was soon carried out. While his mate ,Kagome was resting , Inuyasha was getting everything together with Miroku's help while the others watched over her.

At dusk all of them settled around a cozy campfire with smoked rabbit roasting over the fiery flames with simmered vegetables. Miroku and Sango still quibbled over his roaming hands while Kagome and Inuyasha got into their heated spats always eneding in the notorious sit command. After everything settled, the hanyou had his bulging,emotional miko siting in between his legs and wrapped inside his haori, being the current victim of his wandering claws and roaming lips,in a battle of the tickles.

Taking one clawed hand and hand feeding his mate while stroking her inky fountain of hair splashing past her shoulders,with the other. Kagome was in a deep conversation with Sango ,and Miroku was going over their plan insuring of less kinks. At the moment it felt like a pleasant family outing being with everyone like there wasn't any care ,though they all knew better. Deeper in the night the hanyou was noticing that the woman cuddled against his chest was getting sleepy with sneaky yawns trying to get them past him,behind a muffled laugh and a drawn clawed hand.

" Someone needs to go to sleep, wench? "Inuyasha said teasingly

"I don't now what your talking about has someone hit your head,or did you finally lose your marbles?" Kagome pretendedly seethed

" Kagome, I lost my marbles along time ago when you came to lure me with your methods of endless torture, but.." Inuyasha smirked knowing that his taunt didn't go unnoticed and softly took her clawed hand, covering her fanged mouth opened in a yawn, into his. " I haven't gone delusional yet my wench, actually I can see quite well that my bitch is not wanting to sleep and on top of that thinks that she can hide them by being her sneaky self ,again.I know your tired ,and you need to sleep " Inuyasha finished with a whisper and a teasing nip on her ear before settling his chin on her head.

The hanyou settled Kagome to where she was laying in a reclining position against him,before Inuyasha began rubbing his clawed hands across her enlarged belly and causing a soft rumble with her chest to sooth her to slumber. It didn't take long before the stubborn woman settled against him was happily snoring ,while Sango cooed and Miroku congratulated his hanyou friend on what happened had finally breathed the light. A smirking Inuyasha looked to Sango with a nod towards his mate before settled a glare filled with glee upon his comrades,and followed with a playful wink.

" Shuddup! So when is it that fate decides to play with you two ,I mean come on and I am supposed to be the clueless one .Can it be any more obvious." Inuyasha teasingly stated in mock innocense.

"Why would I fall for that hopeless pervert,Inuyasha .I think your mate is right you have gone insane" Sango threatened and trying to hide the growing blush on her cheeks.

" I would love to be one with Sango " Miroku said while wiggling his eyes in a suggestive manner

"Miroku!" Sango threatened with a fist in the air

"I am serious and no I am not crazy except for when it comes to this wench but as for you two I can see little perverted monks in your future let me tell ya."

The senceless friendly taunting between each other went on for a hour to spend some of the nerveous gitter for what was to come. All involved knew that it wouldn't be easy to get the girl out of Sengoku Judai but it was a risk all of them were willing to make to insure their safety. It soon became time for the two human companions to settle in for the night while Inuyasha remained awake on guard until Miroku took over in a few hours. Something told Inuyasha that the monk's guard wouldn't be needed because what was waiting for them to strike against them would make their presence soon.

Just before Dawn Something drew his attention to the situation at hand ,being completely surrounded. Blood red eyes flashed within the trees around their campsite, when his blood went cold ,and while pretending that he himself saw nothing. Softly nudging Kagome and speaking to her explaining in short that it was time ,for her to go to Shippo,while he went for the others. Once seeing her sleepy nod ,still faking sleep,Inuyasha dropped from their branch and procceded to lay her next to Shippo until he rose the others. Before Inuyasha barely got to Miroku and Sango the demons acting on Naraku's behalf rushed upon them. The hanyou roared a loud snare towards them that woke them to the horror awaiting them and both joined Inuyasha to fight them off so that they could get to their destination.

Kagome even rose to engage in the fight against her mate 's dislike but her arrows sent with Inuyasha's Windscar did get them the way paved for all of them to run. The hanyou raced forward ,on the way passing to pick up Shippo and his expecting mate ahead of the others to get to the well. Sango accidently was thrown against the pair from one of Naraku's tenticles rushed forth to slay the miko to retrive its spawn created within her womb,and the slayer blocked it and got pushed into the trio,sending them all back into the path into the future. One of Naraku's demons followed their descent through to the other side and was trying to pull Kagome back through to his master.

Sango grabbed ahold of her sister's hand while Kagome had a tight hold of Shippo and Inuyasha separated them from the demon following,with a slash of his clawed hands ,and within the blue slipstream. Abruptly thrown to the wellhouse in the future Inuyasha pushed them up the ladder quickly before the demon soon coming made it way ,punching its way into this time. Knowing it would be soon ,Inuyasha made a decision that would hurt them all but it would ensure his mate's safety until he came for her.

"Sango Stay with her ! Take care of her and yourself until I can return" Inuyasha spoke to her with the glaze of tears threatening when she nodding in understanding what was to become.

"Kagome ,I love you so much and I will be be back for you as soon as I can promise you but I want you to seal the well after I go through " Inuyasha studdered with the threat of the tears to fall for he didn't want to say goodbye.

"No ! Please don't leave me! You'll be killed Inuyasha if you go back !" Kagome frantically screamed and crying hysterically.

" Sweetheart, No ,not when I have so much to come back to when I come back home .I have to go back as much as I hate it. I can't leave Miroku back I have been cursed with the smell of my bastard brother when I came through waiting as well ..So it might be awhile but I will find you and I will come back to take back what's mine .." Inuyasha with desperation took his mate into his arms ,memorizing everything in her scent and with their young before roughly taking her lips into his ,with tears in his eyes matching hers before commnading in a tone that he knew being his mate couldn't disobey.

"Kagome ,remember I love you ,wait for me , and I will be with you again ..No matter what it takes , Seal that fucking well when I tell you..Now! "Inuyasha yelled from his spot before the rim of the well when the head of the monsterous demon came through and the hanyou with a blast of his sword to throw him back ,the hanyou jumped through.

"I love you !Don't Forget me Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed into the dark pits of the magic abyss that is the well quickly before she slammed her hands that now glowed with a bright blinding light

Soon followed was a sacred sealing arrow being slammed into the wells depths and the aura that was left was a powerful unbreakable seal for all time. In her opinion, nobody would be able to break it for years to come and trying would ensure untimely death upon its touch with the seal. After the light vanished ,so did the miko crashed to the floor in darkness within her unconsciousness.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

The White Rose Bled Crimson

~ Chapter Ten ~

Trapped And Waiting

Forget me Not

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once the light disapaited from the now darkened wells depths, Sango was the first to acknowledge the weight of the situation. Worry quickly wrapped itself around the tajiya like a cold blanket,and the shivers from fear for the ones trapped on the other side made themself evident ,within her eyes. Sango and Shippo eventually roused that of the Miko Hanyouess from her unconscious state,before the were led out of the dusty well house,and into the beauty awaiting them ,within the shrine grounds.

"You live here Kagome ?" Shippo asked excitedly knowing the whereabouts of where she traveled to when not in the Feudal Era

"Yes ,I did.." Kagome carelessly whispered before continuing towards her house.

"It's a beautiful place ,and I can't believe this is what lies on the other side of the well into the present..It's unbelivable.." Sango returned

The three quietly walked towards the shrine house located in the vast wilderness of modern Tokyo. Sango, and Shippo helped the very bulging ,and pregnant Kagome up the stairs and into the very large house to greet the ones sitting around inside..Kagome's mom was in the kitchen ,making tea and lunch for grandpa and Souta. Souta was as usual playing in the living room from which they entered,and grandpa was in the back bedroom taking his afternoon the door closed behind them ,alerted that of Souta to the many footfalls that followed..

"Heya sis ! No time no se..What the hell happened to you Kagome? You almost look like Inuyasha and very fat at that!" Souta yelled shockingly alerting their mother from her spot in the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too brat! The reason I look like Inuyasha is because I am his mate and I am not fat !You twirp! I am pregnant!"Kagome screamed

"Oh My !" Kagome's mother gasped once she laid her eyes on her pregnant daughter with Inuyasha's dog ears.

"Mom ,this is Shippo, and Sango from the other side of the well. I don't know how we managed all of us getting through but we did " Kagome sighed.

There conversation was brought to a abrupt hault when explaining everything that had transpired so far when the phone rang ,and Kagome's mother suddenly left the room. Sango had moved with Shippo to sit next to their friend while trying to comfort their stressed friend , whom was currently rubbing both of her hands across her bulging womb while seemingly lost to everything around her.

"Kagome are you going to be okay? Inuyasha said he will bring us back together again and I believe him .So don't worry he be with us again soon" Sango cooed while rubbing a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Ya Kagome ! Until then you have us with you!" Shippo cheered

"Thanks guys, I know but I am scared " Kagome whispered

"We all are ,Kagome ..Although what we gotta remember is that both Miroku and Inuyasha are strong, and if there's a way they will find it." Sango chided

There was muffled yelling in the kitchen from her mother to the unfortunate person that pushed a Higarashi woman to recieve her wrath. A curious look overcame Kagome's features as she moved with Sango's help to follow the angry screams into the kitchen to find her mother's attention on her ,only to send her back into the livingroom to wait. Although it didn't take long to wait for the answer to their questions because soon Mrs. Higarashi came into where they were currently sitting with a grim expression on her features. Before finding her voice ,she paced around the room a couple of times, then stood quietly for a few minutes,and soon teary eyes of brown found Kagome's honey one's.

"Kagome, I am so glad to see you ,however unfortunatly wished it was on better you left the last time,the shrine had some strange visitors looking for this shrine's miko.I didn't know if after so much time has passed when you would be back and hoped you wouldn't have came back yet until I knew it was safe for you to be around these men. I don't know what it was about them but something about them made me feel uncomfortable in their presence ,like they were demon, but that's impossible right? Anyway in case you had I packed some things and will somehow sneak you to our summer house tonight, to hide out until either Inuyasha comes back or we have to move you again."

"Do you think it might be Inuyasha ,Sesshomeru or Miroku ,Sango?" Kagome questioned

"Kagome, no what I felt being near them is nothing I ever even thought of feeling being near Inuyasha ..It was like I was being painfully suffocated ,trapped within the cruel look of their eyes." Kagome's mother warned

A knock pounded harshely against the old splintering door , buckling somewhat under their hard hits upon the wood's surface. With a shove Mrs. Higarashi shooed them out of the side door , leading them to the garage with her things ,directions ,money, and a envelope of information to be read later ,with the keys. Once out of sight Mrs. Higarashi slowly walked towards the shaking door still requesting her attention,to open and contain her guests until Kagome could make her escape with her friends. Opening the door to find those same darkly shrouded with hatred ,eyes that now shown red with annoyance, and invited them in for tea.

"Mrs. Higarashi ,has your miko ,yet returned" One of the men threatenly asked

"No , I am sorry she hasn't but I am expecting her back real soon" Mrs. Higarashi calmly assured

"You know it's funny for how long she has been gone it seems that you are not that quite concerned about her prolonged absence." Another chided

"It's not that at all but I know my daughter ,she loves to help others"

"Does she still possess The Jewel Of Four Souls?" The first one questioned

"What ? I don't seem to know what you are talking about .."Mrs. Higarashi asked somewhat confused

" Otherwise known as the Shikon Jewel?" The second one added

"The Shikon Jewel is merely told of in legends ,there isn't any proof that it even exists "Mrs Higashi explained to buy the car only just starting up to pull off

"Anyone expecting to go on any trips Mrs .Higarashi?" The man standing dressed in a black suit with his curvy hair carressing the taught muscles of his back questioning the sound of the started engine

"Only my son Souta ,he often goes to his girlfriends to study.."

"Anyway I know it exists as should you for I have seen it five hundred years in the past guarded by your miko,as the ones before her ..Don't play with me Mrs. Higarashi ,I am not stupid in the least " Lightly tapping his nose in clued suggestion before sending her flying against the far wall

Mrs. Higarashi couldn't remember hearing the car leave the shrine after seeing through her sudden blurred vision but could only hoped as both men with fancy dark suits, framing their threatening intent in the tensed features, walking out the front door with wild black and silver hair trailing behind them, before she faded into darkness on the cold tile of the kitchen floor. The last thought passing her mind as she fell unconscious was that of her long devoted protector and savior for her daughter ,appearing as a shy loving but rashly spoken hanyou..It was the same that fell from her lips in the dazed predicament within her mind from her pained injury to her skull,after the blunt force forcing herself into the fractured wall.

'Inuyasha hurry and come back ..Kagome needs you.'

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

The White Rose Bled Crimson

~ Chapter Eleven ~

Crash & Burn

By Inuyashas Youkai

I 'd like to thank three of my special people's who have brought me such joy with writting this story with such supportive reviews , much appreciation to ya thelastunicorn ,RubyJeweler ,& LovesDepp .. To respond to some : Your very welcome , happy to entertain, and yes I thought so too when the hanyou waits for his love .. Too bad love in real life isn't like this , lol. Yes, it is funny that way how things are better when not judged by there cover , and yes I cried myself when I wrote this story , alot . I guess when I update it all depends on what kinda mood I am in : Bitchy , Humourous , or sad ... I do not have Inuyasha tied up in my bedroom yet , my attempts to do so ,he has alluded me , and the song _Crash & Burn By Savage Garden is for entertainment only ._Ya know ... hehehe .. I know I can be cruel but without further pause here ya go !This chappie is for you!

Chapter Eleven ~ Crash & Burn

"Dammit , Bastard ! Can't ya go any faster? I could've got there already in the time it took you to fight this damn thing! I feel it something's wrong ! "

"Settle down or do I have to tranquilize you again ? ! It's not my fault that you didn't pay attention to when and where your mate would suddenly be forced to stay in her own time , by yourself no less!"

"There was no time then , my only concern was for her to be out of Naraku's reach ? How the hell was I supposed to know that the asshole decided to hide himself away , like the coward he is until he found out the truth from the bitch, about the whereabouts of mate !"

"Then maybe obedience sessions for all of your wenches might be in order , or maybe you should've just stuck with one, ya disease infested dog !"

"Look , I have chosen a long time ago , who mate is .. Its just I had to do what I had too , to protect her .."

"How do you think your mate is going to react once she knows , and do you think she'll accept things as they are , or do you think that she'll might leave your pathetic weak ass , just as she should've way back then.."

"She has no choice in the matter , if she still bears my mark , that's how things will stay until after the threat is no longer..As far as Naraku is concerned , in this world once again as Origumo , it is still presumed that mate had died when she fell within the well , and disappearing .. I have to keep that impression for him until he is defeated , and with that after so much time has passed I had to make it seem as if I had moved on ..It would serve no purpose for him to know otherwise , no matter what , as had been necessary for the monk , or have you forgotten your own contribution to this whole piss poor mess of a plan .."

"I haven't forgotten anything , little brother .. Just wondered if you ever considered it .."

"Of course I have considered it , she is my mate.. I know her like the back of my hand !Will you watch it! Are you trying to kill us before we even get to the shrine , ya bastard !"

"Not at all , I am just looking forward to your wench taking you out of your own misery with a plethora of sit commands , before she leaves without a trace , like dust to the wind ..!"

"Shut Up ! Don't you think that I haven't thought about this since the moment I sent her back years ago ? I live with that day over , and over like a god damn record !"

"Indeed ... "

_ ~Act Of Goodbye~_

_A Nightmare In The Making _

_Years In The Past _

_ The moment after the hanyou sprung from the well ,once making certain that Kagome , his mate had sealed the well , and facing Naraku with Miroku , as well as his brother , was the exact time where the nightmare had begun. It was only because of the way an image of Kikyo had suddenly made its appearance to disclose the truth about where the miko had originally come from , and besides the way that Inuyasha had returned to the scene , as he normally had with raging fury that originated from having to leave his mate behind , the rest only fueled Naraku's interest in the information, at least until the hanyou made certain to lead him to believe that both girls never made the fall into the future alive . _

_ It was the most painful deceit to have to portray, and among the most difficult, especially when having to make it also appear as though a transformation had come about to exact a reason for why they never made it through. Being that his demon side took both of the girl's lives as they passed through , and only furthering the notion was given as a light scrape of his claws of both women unnoticed on the other side , Kagome's was rather easy because she had tried to fight him in his choice to leave them in her time , whereas Sango had been rather compliant with his demands , but still was able to in the end to snatch enough blood on his way back to have on his Haori , with the remaining evidence on his __claws, unknowingly , accidentally, although it worked out in the end._

_ The initial appearance of how he returned was only icing on the cake to prove his quickly imagined scenario in response to Kikyo's claims , but it was where it all started ,with the lie that soon became his worst nightmare, but it was all for the both of them , for his mate , and his best friend's , to keep their safety intact , and it was with only hope that they both in the end would understand . Luckily though , it was rather fortunate that the hanyou was able to revert back to his hanyou form , as his demon spurred itself within because he separated himself from his mate , and done so with no help from his mate to call him back , because if not with the help of his remaining pack , as well as the reason to protect the only thing he would have to look forward to was death , by his brothers hand to sever the risk of his raging blood lust. _

_ Years had passed , then a Milena , and it became prevalent to assure their opponent , one of whom they had stuck close to , and kept under the fasod of feigned partnerships within the business world so that they could make sure that the secret of the lie's truth wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Therefore , both Miroku , as well as himself , had taken on new identies , like the rest of them had , but in the end with that they also made the appearance that they had both moved on from the passing of their mates , in retrospect , when they had each taken wife's . Naraku, as well as his brother Sesshomeru , Kouga , had done the same in acquiring new aliases to move forward with into the future but only the prior had been forced in taking another they didn't want ..Sesshomeru , had taken Rin , Naraku stayed with the role of playing hound dog with the many sluts willing to serve him, and Kouga still strung along Ayame , with the promise of being together , but was repeatedly torn because of the possible renewed changes with the younger miko , Kagome, once she had found out what had been done . _

_ Back then , the hanyou used to smirk at that , cockily believing that after all was said , and done , this nightmare finally over that he would still have his mate, but now , Inuyasha just didn't know . Although within his mind , Inuyasha had to believe that his hopes were so , because life without his mate would certainly be deadly , not only for himself, but for her as well , along with anything standing in his way to achieve it , his wife included , because himself as a whole with a perturbed demon behind it , forbade it entirely .._

~Past Regrets & Future Catalyst Collides~

Without giving Sesshomeru the time of day for the youkai to park the luxurious car , the hanyou when the sight of the shrine came into view , Inuyasha sprung from his window up into the trees until finally landing , and meeting his brother upon the shrine grounds. Once continuing to walk forward cautiously within the deadened stillness that had almost swallowed the normally lively location was now submerged in something that made both brother's fine hairs on the back of their neck literally stand on end. It was the darkening presence felt with the intertwining horrid scent of blood spilt , and such not occurring more than shortly before the unwilling to be ignored signs felt by the younger brother, hence leading them into stop what they were doing , then making the immediate departure for the shrine itself.

Each one with silent motions , began scanning the area , as they continued towards the two separate entrances of the house , and until the eldest found one of the fallen laying thrown to the cold tile floor of the kitchen , then called for his brother once the scent proved whoever it was to have done such , was completely away from the premises .

"Hey Yasha , Over here dumb ass !"

"What is it ya bastard , find your lost orp- " Inuyasha started his taunt but had fallen silent once recognition took hold, behind his brother.

"I take it you know this woman , mutt.."

"I do , I just can't believe it is all..It's her mother.."

"What do you mean , little brother.."

"I failed ... He knows , and this is the result .. I should've stayed .."

"Who knows , I can't smell anything that would prove that Naraku had done this ..?"

"I just know it's him, he's got her ...Fuck!"

"Perhaps , but we never know maybe they weren't present when the bastard was fishing .."

"Maybe , but that only proves that she 'll have to be found , but I can't smell her either, it's like it was either blocked or erased .. The one present seems bound somehow , although its rather stale , but faint , and hard to pick up a trace-"

"Inu Yasha " A wounded , weakened feminine croak echoed silently .

"Mrs. Higarashi ! Are you all right ..?" The younger of the two had made their attentiveness known by holding the woman , as they spoke ..

" I 'll be okay , just - ..Wait , Inuyasha what's this ?" Mrs. Higarashi spoken shocked as she allowed her hand fall to graze the shine upon his finger , from the corner of her eye, as the hanyou forgot to remove the one thing he should've before , but had forgotten because of what the situation meant .

It was a mere gold band placed on his wedding finger , for it was his wedding ring ..

"Ahh .. Um.. It's not what you think , Mrs Higarashi .. Where's Kagome ?"Inuyasha stumbled through his words , and beating himself up for not removing it prior .

"You .. I can't believe.." Mrs. Higarashi stuttered .

"Inuyasha leave us , I will handle Kagome's affairs from this moment on , as should you go back to your own responsibilities .."

"But -"Inuyasha started .

"Go , now !" Sesshomeru interrupted that of his brother , and refused any rejections of his authority openly , to end what could be a very much out of hand situation , then once seeing the broken image walk out of the room , with the very beast within bashing his way outward from his brother, his attention returned to the elder , Higarashi..

Under The Sacred Tree , Present Era, With Inuyasha ..

The hanyou stood under the boughs of Goshingboku , with tears in eyes , as they stubbornly fell from them , lightly stroking the scar from when he once was placed so long ago , and before the woman who later became his mate . As this action continued , thoughts quickly passed through in front of his eyes , as if they were unseeing anything of what was around him , but only saw what those images brought .

They were of her , Kagome.

"I' am sorry Kagome, but I only did so to protect you .. You were all I ever wanted , and I refused to let Naraku have you , or the unborn child you carry , but it looks like I failed .. I 'am so sorry , I should've stayed .. Wait for me , I 'am coming to take back what's mine .." The hanyou spoke to everything , and nothing at all in a deep , hoarse , snarl ..

_Crash & Burn By Savage Garden_

_When you feel alone _

_And the world has turned it's back on you.._

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild , wild heart._

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you .._

_It's hard to find relief , and people can be so cold._

_When darkness is upon your door , and you feel like you can't take anymore._

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump , I'll break your fall._

_Lift you up , and fly away with you into the night ._

_If you need to fall apart._

_I can mend a broken heart._

_If you need to crash, _

_then crash and burn. _

_You're not alone ._

_When you feel all alone ._

_And a loyal friend is hard to find._

_You're caught in one way street ,_

_With the monsters in your head._

_When hopes and dreams are far away, and _

_You feel like can't face the day._

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump , I'll break your fall._

_Lift you up , and fly away with you into the night ._

_If you need to fall apart._

_I can mend a broken heart._

_If you need to crash, _

_then crash and burn. _

_You're not alone ._

_Cause there has always been heartache and pain.._

_And when it's over ,you'll breath again..._

_If you need to fall apart._

_I can mend a broken heart._

_If you need to crash, _

_then crash and burn. _

_You're not alone ._

_TBC..._


	12. Chapter 12

The White Rose Bled Crimson

~ Chapter Twelve ~

Away , Away , From Home

By Inuyashas Youkai

~Following a unsure , narrow path..~

Souta had since slowed down some , once a great distance away had been granted by their speed , but only the other three knew that if it was anything hinting to the powerful will of Naraku , they would be in serious trouble , especially if somehow it was Kagome they were after . Sango attempted to sooth Kagome's fears hidden well underneath a blank facod ,as though she continued to stare outside of the window . Shippo, thankfully had fallen asleep a hour ago ,and from the looks of things their travels wouldn't end anytime soon, certainly if what they feared were so. Sango , began to drift off herself if it weren't the terrified gasp which came from the miko herself in the backseat..

"Kagome?" the slayer worriedly asked , but the violent shake of her head was her only answer with tears abruptly crashing , upon their fall down her cheeks.

~A Horror , Once Forgotten~

"Kukukukukukuku.. Miko, it has been along time, and how unfair it was to make me worry.. " The beasts voice slithered down with her earlobes, but by the appearance of those who accompanied her, Kagome was the only one to hear it , followed a piercing gasp ,as though she was in great pain.

'What , surprised ? How could I not once learning the truth about your existence , and I assure you , Kagome , you are much more valuable to me than Kikyo was, or that your hanyou stands by for his life mate..'

'What are you talking about Naraku , and give me one good reason that I should believe anything that you say !'

' You shall discover in time, for the time we meet comes soon enough , and way past due it's time.. I'll be waiting ..'

"Kagome ! " A worried Sango shook away the painful hold that Naraku had previously held ..

"What ?" Kagome responded dazedly, as she rubbed to clear the fuzziness from her visions.

"Are you alright ?"

"I...I don't know.." Kagome whispered , while leaning back against the seat , with her eyes closed .

The phone began to vibrate on the waist of Souta's pants while he continued to drive , and because he couldn't answer it , as well as not knowing if he should , the younger boy asked the slayer next to him to decide..

"Miss Sango, would you mind either pressing the red button to shut my phone off , or answer it , its driving me nuts that I didn't change the annoying ringtone.."Souta asked in a way that reminded her of her little brother Kohaku , with tears in her eyes , then cleared her throat before grabbing the phone to answer, but once she had a piercing shrill met each of their ears.

"Damn Fucker ! I 'd like to shove this thing up his ass for doing that shit .. I mean isn't Naraku a bit old for prank calls ..?" Sango said while throwing the phone , and then leaning back to confortingly pat Kagome's leg , seeing as the sound hurt her oversensitive ears, causing her to growl.

Although , Naraku's taunt wasn't spoken , but somehow by a way of unknown means it wasn't unsaid for images of that of something painful lingered within their wake , and it was of her Inuyasha, as well as a woman that wasn't her. Even after his connection with her was severed at least within speaking , it continued to torture with such torment until something finally broke.

A short time after the first , the phone did ring once again , and this time Sango did yell her retort to the games that were being played, but one receiving her wrath was not Naraku , but turned out to be another.

"Slayer , I would insist that you don't use that tone with me , or accuse me of such unproductive use of my time . "

"Sesshomeru..?"Sango gasped .

"Indeed ..Is the Miko with you ?" the youkai questioned.

"Ah.. " Sango sputtered , as she came upon a sight, she wouldn't have foreseen in the time she's known Kagome, as her thundering snarl had immediately shaken the occupants of the vehicle , and gave proof to what had indeed occurred.

Kagome had transformed .

Snarling , and growling in its demand to be released , away from whatever was causing such pain. With eyes bleeding a crimson hue , and brushes of purple streaks etching themselves upon her face , fangs elongating to poke out cutely from her lips; if it was any other circumstances the slayer would've giggled, lastly her claws protruded quickly from her fingertips , as the enraged demoness poised to attack if her escape wasn't observed soon enough .

"Slayer, is she , or is she not with you .." The Youkai lord voiced again impatiently, but once hearing the vicious sounds within the background he knew such was true , and on a dangerous path indeed , for they reminded him of his brothers similar affliction ,so long ago when they had last seen the miko.

"Yes , she's here , but .. "Sango stuttered in a panting whisper ..

"I know ..Where are you , now?"

"Grrrrrrrrr" Kagome's demon demanded , as the link between that of herself , and her mate was severed , by the demoness herself ..

"Ahh, -" Sango stumbled over the words within her head before the receiver was thrown from her hand , and flew out the passenger window.

~ On The Other Side ~

Suddenly feeling a chill , ultimately making one's blood grow cold once the act had been made , Inuyasha cursed before looking at his brother with the same amber eyes with the start of it's blood to take over , and containing a expression of extreme pain .

"Kagome..?" The hanyou chokingly gasped..

"Hold yourself together , and go back to your wife .. I will take care of this Otouto, this is something that you shouldn't need to see , just know that it will be taken care of by morning either way. "

" No."

"What do mean ? No."

" I mean I won't leave her , not now , not ever ! She's mine !"

"She's not your mate anymore , you know yourself as I do that the beast within severed the link , and I will not have two blood lusting demons about , because of it ,and you know it will happen . My appologies , brother .. But if she can't be brought back to herself , the miko must be destroyed .."

"No ! Dammit , hell no will I allow you to destroy her , and my pup inside of her , Damn you !"

"I make no promises , dear brother .. What needs to be done will be done .. I 'am sorry .. Such power will not make it in Naraku's hands ..As it stands your miko is a danger to herself , your pup, and to Sango , as well as her younger brother .. To you also .Do you wish to take that risk , because what you are feeling will only grow more severe as time passes ..The miko , as I understand it is too far gone , within a short period of time, and something rather drastic must've triggered it , to not only bring about the beast within, but to separate her from the others as well.."

"Naraku , Ya damn fucking bastard , I will kill you !"

"My thoughts as well ,but can you tell me of anything he could of used to bring about a reaction such as this .."

"My wife !" the hanyou violently spat

"Exactly .. Therefore any attempt on your part , to stop her will be... Ignored. So your place should no longer be within the realm of trying , you must leave it to me , Inuyasha . "

"My place is with her , no exceptions . She will not be alone !" Inuyasha sneered .

"It's your death , Inuyasha , but I must remind you not to be foolish in this , Kagome is no longer the miko , but a ravaging beast who will stop at nothing than to either kill, or be killed.." Sesshomeru whispered before parting , before the distraut hanyou was quickly made to gain speed hotly on his tail..

~ The Darkness Seeking To Prevail~

Kagome felt dizzy , with the wave of pain , attaching itself to the maddening anger that was brewing inside her from reasons unknown , and behind the snarling growls , as well as the bloodied sight that was gained within her gaze , the miko felt paralyzed inside her own body. She heard Sango tried to call her back to speak for herself but the ensnaring darkening was pulling her strongly , deeper towards a cold unknown, carrying the sudden craving for blood , and one that was only getting stronger as time passed..

" Such pain, much hatred .. First it was Kikyo , now this .. You were never good enough for him , as you will be for us ..Come , join us , and we'll take it all away .."A taunting, creepy adolescent's voice rang true inside the beast's head.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" The demonesse's form shook as it fought between itself , almost as if it was confused on which direction to turn , as she repeatedly banged her skull into the side door ..

"Kagome stop please !"Sango screamed out pleads , as it had suddenly awoken Shippo, but it couldn't be helped , she had to be stopped before the bloody injuries became dire..

Although , the car moved forward to their location, Sango , and Shippo pleaded with her to return to them , as Souta drove , but when a stoplight made them pause , The beast within their friend saw it as a opportunity ..

A means for escape ...

The demoness then busted the glass held inside for the side rear window , and the leapt out of it , and away ..

"Kagome ! Wait !"

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

The White Rose Bled Crimson

~ Chapter Thirteen ~

Means , Larger Than Life

By Inuyashas Youkai

As the inertia pivoted the car by force , and threw it into a sudden spin , upon the abrupt thrusted power against which Kagome used to fling herself out of the vehicle's window, and it ended to where the car ended up slamming into one nearby wooden utility pole . Once the area cleared , slow movement of the vehicle's inhabitants sorely made their way to escape the metal heap that it now represented , and in the moment that everyone was outside of it shaken, began to walk together slowly the rest of the way to the comfort awaiting them , however short lived it may be with what was going on as well as their injuries. Although , as each one held on together upon one another , walking forward a voice then halted them in their actions .

"Hey , Wait up will ya!" A halfheartedly arrogant snort sounded from behind causing them all to turn ..

"Inuyasha...?"Shippo , Sango , and Souta spoken , shocked ..

"Yea , its me although I wish we could've reunited under better circumstances.." The hanyou uncontrollably spat and carrying the accompanying flashing between red , and gold , telling true of the rather serious circumstance.

"Inuyasha , whats happening to you ? " The kit asked what everyone else was thinking to question , but before the hanyou could think of the words to answer in his exhausted mind from fighting between himself , someone else responded.

"I believe Otouto is suffering the same as the miko .."

"But why ?" Sango responded ..

" The simplified answer : Naraku, but if you want a more detailed reason we need to move to more secure grounds until we secure our next move , is where your headed far from this location ?" Sesshomeru answered then turned towards his brother ..

"Inuyasha do you think you can make it without being knocked out , until we get to our location, or do I need to carry you .."

" Tranquilize me now Sessh , I can't sustain with it being this way .. Fuck ! I can smell her , Dammit !" Inuyasha growled ...

"Very well , Inuyasha .. Sweet dreams Otouto .." The elder youkai then sprung to insert a very large dart with a heavily concentrated poison to knocki the mutt out , before catching him , as he fell..

"May we go , because we are in a very isolated area I think that my way of traveling will be more accomedating , now let's leave .." Sesshomeru barked while ushering them silently upon the hovering cloud , as he held firm upon his brother laden form, and once everyone was on , they were soon set on their way towards the secret location that Kagome 's mother had chosen ..

Momentarily arriving a a enclosed area , hidden by many oak trees , was a large two story bungalow , settled in the midst of a forest reserve with a natural pond. As soon as everyone walked past the threshold of the place each one moved off towards a private spot of their own to gain any source of comfort in what has happened . Once the elder brother returned from laying that of his brother within one of the rooms , his voice that demanded obedience , uttered for their immediate attention.

" Now listen closely , because I won't repeat myself , but this matter is most serious, and requires everyone's close attention. Before I told you that Naraku was to blame for this , but I never said how , and I will at this time , tho I will ask that you keep all inquiries or what there is to offer ,until I am through. " The Youkai speaking paused until receiving nods , all around.

" As I understand it when we last met was the time when my Otouto forced you , slayer , with that of my brother's mate into the well onto to this side of time. Well what you most likely didn't not know is when you left the dead bitch arrived and made privy of the truth of the miko herself , as in where she originated , as well as how she would come here. My brother , in a last minute aversion made everyone believe that you both were dead, and caused by the demon within himself upon transformation. It help that the signs were there , because being separated from ones mate causes this , as it should , one shouldn't be without his or her mate , but with the circumstances the lie bought time . Over time it was made prevalent to show that the hanyou , and the monk moved on from their loss when obtaining a wife, not a replacement mind you a ploy , to protect the secret of you slayer, and the miko herself . But it seems as though Naraku somehow has contacted the miko in a much weakened state , and in doing so pushed her into a transformation herself , not only that prompted to sever the ties between them , as mates before becoming her complete demon self . Because of this , is the cause of what you now see with Inuyasha , since mates become lost when separated from theirs , and more so when their connection is no more..I need you to distract my brother so I can deal with his mate , for any attempts will prove nothing except for her to become more angered in the turmoil she suffers , which is no doubt growing rapidly, as it is in Inuyasha , and before it gets to blood shead either she returns to herself or she dies .."

"Didn't I tell ya , bastard .. No !You will not touch her , and anyone standing in my way against that I will destroy myself !" A irate Inuyasha warned threateningly ..

"Is that a threat little brother ?"

"No , its a promise .."

"In that case , lets hope we can get through to her then .. " Sango interrupted to cease all arguments , before a knock on the door pounded heavily on the aged wood.

Standing up while the other's discussed things, Souta went to close the distance of the door , before the hanyou pulled him back , and went to answer it himself..

"Mate may hate me for how I went about things , but I won't give her anymore reason to do so , in your negligence for preservation. Souta , if anything I can promise this , she'll never be alone , I won't allow it , even in death I will follow her.." Inuyasha whispered before opening the door to find a most unwanted stench of wolf ..

"What the fuck fleabag , are you doing here stinking up the place ..?"

What do you think I am here to take back what you stole from me mutt, and the same thing I will get returned upon the time she leaves your ass.. At least I waited for her !"

"Shuddup ya little fucker before I tear out the ability to speak from your big trap of yours, and No you won't Kagome is mine !"Over my dead body will I ever let that happen ! Nobody will take her away from me !" The hanyou snarled ..

"We will see mu-"

"Wolf if you can't resist from poking the bear , I assure I will remove you myself before I will allow two demons to go on a warpath, its bad enough just with one.."

"Whatever ,anyway .. Look I found her , a few miles south of here.."

"Very good, finally you come to some use , wolf .. Inuyasha you stay here with them , while I let the wolf lead me their to access the damages .. If she is willing to listen , and everything's in the clear I will return with her here , if not I will place her in confinement until such resolution can be made on her behalf.."

"I say No .. I-"

"No brother it is too dangerous , not only for you but for the humans to stand alone in case she comes this way , and if you need to I will knock your ass out so fast you head will be swimming till next week . Do I make myself clear !" Sesshomaru barked , and unlike other times in the past , the hanyou submitted to his alpha..

Once it was certain that his brother indeed stayed put , the youkai looked to the wolf that was dressed like him in simular attire , as himself : Khaki shorts , colored T shirt , and sandals , then gave off his unrefusable command .

"Lets go .."Afterwards , both were set off towards the one they sought , and one that had taken on the appearance of her Inu relation , such that presently was larger than life itself , as the elder would take on when it was permittable to do so .

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

The White Rose Bled Crimson

~ Chapter Fourteen ~

Surrounded By Flowing Red

By Inuyashas Youkai

Sesshomaru, and Kouga traveled about a hours time south of where they once were , as the wolf had mentioned , then coming to a wooded alcove where the miko's form laid within a concealed pond flowing with red , and with the blood spattered across a nearby rock formation , it was clear , as to what had transpired before they came. Looking to access her injuries from a distance because her body was protected somehow in her demonic state by a strong barrier, while she slept , or rode out the effects of her unconsciousness, and from what could be told it was certain , although her flesh had grown scarcely pale , but the injuries with the help of the beast reigning within they didn't pose to be a threat.

The fur had since shredded and fallen away from her beaten enlarged body; much like Sesshomaru's , only smaller, by her own hands in order to knock herself out , but that fact in itself stood as a good sign , as it made known that she fighting it .Therefore though because the only way to control that of her beast , the elder didn't see it necessarily to bring the two together just yet , and so it was decided for her to be confined , for a time at least until it can be certain that wouldn't end up in any injury or death. So with that decided , Sesshomaru quickly yanked out his cell to notify his need for back up without the need to inform that of his brother in order to prevent any mishaps ..Although he was sure that when Inuyasha learned of his decision , it would be nonstop demands of his need to see her ,as would any mate , but due to the circumstances , unfortunately for the time being it would be denied .

Closing his phone a moment later , the normally stoic youkai , saddened by the fate of a unique creation , by the means deemed necessary in the past will ultimately destroy their chances for a future if something couldn't be done to reach her , in order to assist in the defeat of the vile hanyou , Naraku. Not much time following came the distinct sound of a hushed engine , and one that could only be heard by those who were allowed to be known of its arrival . Before long , soft, quiet padding of rushing feet , carrying heavily armored attire , as well as tranquilizer guns loaded to the hilt with powerful poison darts to knock out a ox. Once a few rounds were sent , and hitting their target , the barrier lifted , and the large female inu's form became slack without any movement besides subtle breathing. Then a heard of slyly moving , but very powerful demons had came to lift the stilled form upon a large gurney then move her towards the vehicle awaiting them , before taking off, and following with the original two demons first arriving on site, only to return to those awaiting them..

As soon as both the wolf , and the elder youkai entered , they were bombarded with questions , especially from a rather annoyed mate ..

" Well ! Where the fuck is she ?"

"In isolation, Inuyasha .."

"Why the hell is she there ?"

"I told you from her on out I will care for you mate's needs , until I can be certain if the fight can be sustained.."

"What fight , and why are you allowing that my mate be fighting anything alone!"

"This fight is one that can only be fought by herself Inuyasha , as you will not be able to save her this time , and she will be the only one to save herself from the madness that teeters on a thin thread , but so far it seems successful though won't be proven without further testing .."

"I want to see her .."

"No .."

What do you mean no !"

"I said , no .. Besides what are you to do with regards to the wife who waits for your return.."

"I don't care ! Draw up the papers , I'll sign them .. It was only to hide my mate , and now that it is no longer needed cause the bastard found her anyway .. I want a divorce now !Pay her whatever she wants for her troubles , its not like we have any fruit to that facod , thank buddha . "

"That decision would prove not only smart, but deadly , are you sure !"

"Ha , the wench never needed me , as she claims with the men she fornicates herself with every week .. I tell ya she is just like her precarnation was before mate was ! Damn bitch only adored my human side !"

"Alright but the miko stays confined until I can be sure that its safe , for all involved..."

"Not for long , I don't want my mate to be locked up in a cage !" By the way you never said how is she ...?"

"Kagome is stable . When we found her it seems as though she was laying in her own blood , but the injuries were not deadly . It only appears that she injured herself to knock herself out , hence weakening her. "

"How ?"

"By repeated hits to the skull on a rock overhead from where she laid.." Kouga rubbed in snidely as to remark knowing something the mutt didn't of his mate .

"Wolf!" Sesshomaru warned .

"Yes ."

"Quiet !" both Inu's answered this time , warning him to shut his trap.

"What was she like when she was transformed , I have never seen her like this in the whole time I 've known her?" Sango questioned , as she moved closer to the couch nearby to where the others where lounging .

" The miko was out cold when we arrived slayer,so we don't know , but she appears as one would like myself permitted when I transform into my larger form , only smaller..Although due to her injuries she had shed her fur only leaving a nasty view to her abused flesh underneath , but I muse within a day or two it will grow back as the injuries will also heal completely .."

"The fuck? What the hell did she do ? "

"She did enough to do what was necessary when the time came , whether or not if she knew exactly how or why she did those things . It was done nevertheless..Slayer ?"

"Yea.."

"How would you like to be the miko's distraction?"

" How ..?"

"Play a little game of cat and mouse ...That is once she awakes , and is still the beast that claimed her .. Join me in bringing two that she trust's instinctually by defeating her at her own game , as a Inu hanyou.. Then we can work to regain it with my brother as well as her rightful mate , before things get out of hand . "

" I'll do it , what do I do ?"

"Just follow my lead .."

"Hey ! Do you think its wise to have to place albeit stong , but human competitor in that game .. Shouldn't a demon like myself be included , since I am her mate .."

"Very good , Kouga will also attend , as will you .. The kit ,and the boy will remain with Rin .."

"Even though I disagree with the wolf being allowed to enter the dome , I can't complain , because I can keep a eye on him around what is mine !"

"Bring it mutt !" Kouga stood , advancing on the younger inu hanyou , until they were nose to nose , growling.

"Enough! Let's depart !Slayer can ride with the wolf , and brother can assure safe passage to your kit , and the boy , since it is your mates relations , as it is yours .."

Soon the group departed to travel towards where Kagome was being held , as well as the estate nearby , on the same piece of land both were placed on , and when they got there each one would get a surprise of their own ..

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

The White Rose Bled Crimson

~ Chapter Fifteen ~

Beyond The Pain , Remains Nothing

By Inuyashas Youkai

Brown eyes, soon met the light of day , as the sun rose to blaze it's blinding presence past the iron framed window centered on the wall on the right side of the room where it seemed , she was being held. Blinking away the haze , and rubbing the after effects of sleep before straining her poor tired muscles to greet the heavenly aroma calling towards it . A bandage loosely formed around her head , until it became such a bother holding it place because it kept slipping forward , and it became soon chosen to do away with the poorly wrapped gauze , so it was torn from her skull , then removed from its spot to the floor nearby.

A woman , then entered the room , dressed in odd clothing that was tight forming around her body , with a large boomerang weapon type thing , hanging at her side. Immediately upon sight the one whom was opposite her scurried skiddishly to the darkest part of the room , and tightened herself within a small ball, whining profusely. The woman then paused , and began to softly speak , as though to lure her out in the open , because it wasn't certain for sure , for she moved so fast , but it was if she was no longer in her demon form , but as Kagome , herself , only this was far from the one the woman who had entered knew.

"It's okay , I don't wanna hurt you .. Remember me , Sango?"

A action pointing to the negative was Kagome's only response as she slowly shaken her head in the negative.."

"No I don't remember who you are , It seems though that you know who I am .. Can you tell me ?"The scared one asked unsure..

"Of Course your Kagome.." Sango answered curiously as she looked at the door towards the ones behind listening .

"Um , am I bad ?"

"What do you mean , Kagome ?"

"Did I do something wrong to be locked up here in this place.."

"No not at all, you are kept her to protect you and the baby from a bad man .."

" Are you referring to the man said was once my mate, I don't remember but that is what I was told , and every time I try I only feel pain instead .. Do you know why that is ?"

" No , I am not , but I understand why you would think that because in our adventures together we shared a great deal of pain .."

"Oh ... Can you tell me why my mate left me ? I know he isn't here , else I would've felt it , I am sure even if I don't remember , but I hear these voices inside my head sometimes that tell me that I was no good enough as I would be to the voices that are calling me I don't know who they are , but do you think this is so ?"

"I don't think so , Kagome .. I believe that something went wrong somewhere , and someday I am sure he'll come back to fix things , but I would be careful of what the voices are saying , and how you react towards them , for it may not be the one think .."

~ Behind Closed Doors ~

Through the double pained glass watched a group of three , as one of them entered the den to check on their new patient , while the other two went over necessary paper work , and observing the pair. Once complete towards the tail end of the ongoing conversation regarding a particular subject one of them rose fighting for the chance to show the female within that she was wrong , but the other standing within the room with him , had then stopped him before he made it to the door..

" No Dammit !"

"Inuyasha , you must let them speak so that we can discover whats going on , her temporary amnesia will subside , and is only short time effects from the injuries to her head , nothing more , but you have to let her find things out for her own . "

"The hell I don't, not when she believes I left her , and that she's alone , scared that someone will hurt her.. No!"

"Inuyasha, please.."

"I don't know how much of this I can stand Sessh , this is killing me , I didn't go thru what I had for things to be like this !"

"No one did, but since it has you will just have to be patient until your support , and involvement for her is needed" The older youkai released Inuyasha , after finding that he posed no longer a threat to the treatment that the miko very much needed..

"Kagome, please know that I never left you .. I am right here, even though you might not remember without our connection intact , you still have to feel something to know everything I am saying is true .." Inuyasha whispered with his forehead leaned up against the cool glass, with one hand lightly placed flat to meet it side by side , and in order to pour out to her the love and the regret that he still felt with her ..

" How do you feel , Kagome ? Would you like to join me in a walk in the gardens before long ? I packed us a picnic basket.."

"Sure that would be nice , and maybe some fresh air would do me good .. Outside being a little dizzy , and sore, I feel .. It's strange , but I feel .. Nothing .."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

The White Rose Bled Crimson

~ Chapter Sixteen~

Coming In The Way Of Opposites:

One Of The Light, Another Made From Darkness

By Inuyashas Youkai

Upon leading the way towards the exit ,and the entrance taking them outside, until Sango paused when a broken gasp sprung painfully from behind her. Quickly spinning to face the source to find Kagome holding that of her bulging stomach in pain , as Sango rushed towards her just as she started to fall .

"Kagome , are you alright ?" Sango held her in her arms , as she tried to find the source of her discomfort ..

"It hurts Sango ..."Kagome's lips whispered from her quivering lips .

"Where does it hurt ?" Sango asked just as softly .

Although without answering , Kagome's hands slowly found hers , and brought that of her hand to the source of her pain. Towards her lower abdomen , and upon taking sight of what splayed that area was a single spray of clear liquid mixed with blood.

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha !" Sango screamed , not noticing the eyes of the one she held ,as they began to flash between that of blue, brown , golden , and one of sheer menacing red.

Once the two Inu demons busted through the doors , both Inuyasha , and Sesshomaru saw what the slayer had not yet seen , as well as understanding what was happening immediately ..

"Kagome..." Inuyasha gasped ..

Confused eyes from the slayer bore its weight towards the two awed with the scene playing out in front of their eyes ..

"What ..?"

"Sango , be very still ,and when I tell you ,get the hell outta there.." The hanyou spat quietly ..

Red gleaming eyes tore through the air , as the searched to find it , and when they fell towards the one speaking with the familiar tone , Kagome's hissed.

"GRRRRRRRRRR"

"Now !" Inuyasha sprung to push Sango away from his mate , as she was transforming into a much more enormous size, and taking on a similar image of Sesshomaru himself .

The hanyou then landed behind that of his mate , while she was still captured within a deepened haze sprouting from the result of her transformation , and then sunk his teeth into the flesh of neck , instinctually reconnecting them as one, sighing at the relief of knowing it , before moving swiftly to miss the swipe of her monsterous paws coming in for a hit.

"Kagome ! Mate , listen to me .. No one will hurt you , I promise .. I know things are pretty confusing to you right now but if you let me help you than I will try to make you understand , but first we have to help the pups , and you .. Will you trust me to help you Kagome , I know you don't have any reason too now but please I ..I don't want to lose you , and you , as well as the pups will die if you don't .." Inuyasha spoke loud enough for her to hear in yips and barks , the only way she would understand now.

For a short time , it looked like the rather large demoness was contemplating by the way her large head leaned its weight over that of her paws , and during the bouts of pain that shuddered her frame . Then lifting it once more as her body rose to stand then looking down once her height almost touched the ceiling , then found the one whom addressed her , and responding with a very wary nod , before settling herself back down again in a fetal position. To this , Inuyasha thanked her , and told her of a job well done in a series of licks across her cheek , and soft barks.

' Thankyou , mate..'

In which , his demoness responded..

' For now , I will place our differences aside , but do not think that I won't be watching you , for this is far from over ..'

' Your right it's not , I won't give you up without a fight ..'

'Suit yourself dogboy!'

Following the mutually pointed glares in opposite directions, it seemed as though Kagome relaxed her aura to welcome the help that at the moment needed to achieve giving birth to two hanyou pups : One of the light , and another made from darkness. The room filled with snarls , panted whines , and soothing purs , while each one sought to make the large form of Kagome more comfortable . A man then came with light dusting within his inky mane down to his waist , moving with his body donned in a pair of Black dress pants and a purple t-shirt , topped off with opened toed clogs .. Oddly enough it wasn't certain how this man knew of them or of demons existing in this time , but with one word spoken told the words of a old friend , and one that hasn't been known for as long as the two Inu – brothers, only if Kagome had the recollection ,as Sango had once the words came from the mans lips it may have soothed her to know that she was in good hands..

"Ladies , how beautiful we are today especially an exquisite specimen as you Kagome .." A wayward monk spoke with a hinting twinkle of ones eyes.

"Miroku?"the slayer questioned

"Yes , my dear Sango , its been far to long hasn't it ? Maybe if you'd like afterwards we could catch up-" A wiser , familiar , amused voice spoke , while starting on working with the rather petulant expecting hanyouess, that is until a thump on the floor gave way to Sango's shock getting the best of her ,as she was out cold , collapsed on the floor nearby.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

The White Rose Bled Crimson

~ Chapter Seventeen ~

Out Came One , Then There Was Two

By Inuyashas Youkai

The minutes passed into hours ,as the strenuous length of time stretched into Kagome's delivery of the pups. Miroku was of course at front ,and center with Sesshomeru at one side , and Inuyasha's presence behind the large female dog but to her it was all forgotten at the time because the pain took the forefront of her mind. The first was a small little Inu hanyou baby boy with silver to match his father, as well as fangs , pointy ears, and carried the eyes of his mother. The second , but stubbornly last was a female with dark hair , as well as misty grey eyes with a tint of red blazing within them, the baby girl did in fact look human , although if one would look closely it could be told that her flesh had a shiny sparkle to it , as though it had very faint scales , like one of a serpent .

After each one was delivered it seemed like the atmosphere lightened a bit in the course of celebration that all was well, the mood was cheery , even Inuyasha kissed his mate of the scuff of her fluffy black fur to show her some of his affection , but only that lasted a short time , until the searing burn began within inside Kagome's womb. The monk immediately returned to her side with the others to watch as Miroku attempted to purify the miasma within where once was home to the miko's kin ,as Sango , now revived from her falling mishap had taken the young to clean , and dress them. Although his efforts were loyally attentive , his attempts were in vein, and as it appeared Kagome soon became lost to her demon counterpart once again to save itself , being a last resort to Naraku's attempt at taking her life.

"Grrrrrrrr" Kagome snarled , as she missed by inches of Miroku's head with that of a swipe of her clawed paws , on his way to escape.

" Kagome !"

"Everyone Leave , Now " Sesshomeru snarled ..

"Hell no I am not leaving ya bastard!"

"Don't you get it Inuyasha , at this point she doesn't even know you anymore.. The only thing that matters is blood . Lots of blood on her hands , that's all that matters now. "

"Kukukukukuukuku , well if it isn't both Inuyasha, and Sesshomeru, fancy meeting you here , but no matter .. I have recieved what I came here for , and that is to see all of you perish by Kagome's hands !" Naraku's slithering voice came from the darkness in the corner of the room where they now where, and that of his image appeared to be with them.

"Naraku you bastard ! I will kill you !"Inuyasha screamed .

"Impudent wretch , you die today !" Sesshomeru growled.

"Try what you will but efforts are in vein !" Naraku cackled.

From the very spot behind them , a very angry transformed ,and seemingly ignored demoness squatted , watching the endless charade play itself out , at least until she had noticed something within the evil hanyou bathed in red. Hideous laughter bursted from her smirking lips , before leaping from her spot behind Naraku unnoticed . With a flinch of her clawed appendages , Kagome reached up bluntly , then struck Naraku from behind to the otherside from his back , to where his heart resided , and did the same, at the exact moment within his image inside of the mirror, once discarded from the fallen incarnation known as present time Kanna , after Kagome tore her silently to shred upon their arrival, whilst the three demons battled it out with pointless taunts . Pierceing screams surely followed.

Once the light ,and smoke cleared , both Sesshomeru , as well as his brother stood to catch the sight of many lying , now exposed intruders , slain on the ground, though luckily it was none of their own , yet. With the only ones remaining in the room , Sesshomeru , & Inuyasha became her next target, the moment his bleeding heart was still moving to its fading beat within her hands. A maniacal chuckle came , as her eyes scanned about the room , the body she once held purified into dust falling between that of her fingertips. Landing on many but one in particular that came with the one who stolen her body , as his mate , Naraku, but her eyes paused on a still form of a female .

It was Inuyasha's wife .

It wasn't known how she came in : whether it was with or through Naraku, no one knew, but it was one of those things that never would be answered , and one could only hope that it was just another innocent in the ambush , although both Sesshomeru , as well as Inuyasha knew better.

The woman's body torn , and ripped apart , laying next to Kagome's at one time master Naraku's remains . At closer inspection the beast released the connection between the woman who now wore his ring , and what was bizarre was the fact that she was a cross between herself , and that of the past miko, Kikyo, but that point was far behind her , at least to the one with the most control over Kagome's body which rippled in rage . Instead of attacking as the beast within demanded , Kagome instead fought to escape once again through a rather small window , when deciding , crashing that of her large body against it, shattering the wall , and the glass inside it to make a gaping whole, and just the perfect size to jump from.

Although , before she ran , Kagome looked to the elder brother, as Inuyasha was somehow distracted with the fallen form of his deceased spouse , with a look of I will be back for them , as in regards to her young , and when receiving a short nod , Kagome left , because if she didn't there was no predictions , of what would happen next , before this could be corrected. Repercussions , that she in any form wasn't willing to risk , especially to her pups.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

The White Rose Bled Crimson

~ Chapter Eighteen ~

Utter Madness Knows No Logic

By Inuyashas Youkai

A search was made known , as Sesshomeru , and his brother sought to find Kagome , once Inuyasha's wife burial plans were carried out . After a couple of hours , it wasn't long before her whereabouts where discovered , especially with the copious amounts of the stench of her blood filling into the air. The hanyou this time made it to the scene first , and the first indeed to see what it was that she had done . Held somewhere between all of her forms , Kagome flickered through each one , as the blood continued to fall from each injury taken by the swift strokes of her claws. Leaning back upon the trunk of a tree with a barrier , as well as her blood pooling around her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed , as he rushed forth.."

"Miko , what was it that you planned to do.."

"Please , make it stop !"Kagome's shrill froze both in mid step.

"Make what stop Kagome ?" Inuyasha whispered ..

"This ! I am sorry about your wife ..I didn't mean-"

"No Kagome, that wasn't your fault.. I should've waited , but it doesn't matter ..The only reason I did it was to trick Naraku , so that he wouldn't find you until he destroyed him. Who knew that the bastard would hide out until he would find it in his executioner himself . You know you ended him right ?"

"Yea , many others too !"

"No , mate I.. We have felt that my wife was somehow in connection with him . Why do you think I married her , to throw both of them off! You did nothing wrong , Kagome .."

" Miko , lets return to your young , and we can see about acquiring something to bind it until some control can be achieved . "

"Come on , mate .. Lower the barrier , and I'll carry you .." Inuyasha said quietly , as he then noticed when she did let go of the barrier it was immediate because she collapsed right afterward..

Inuyasha bent down , catching her as she fell further before she hit the ground , and then continued after his brother back to the house where those stood and waited for them.

" It seems the miko hasn't yet herself recuperate .."

"No , she hasn't ... Dammit , Kagome why?"

"Preventing what she couldn't control ,utter madness knows no logic , and your mate was quite mad .."

Kagome , for the most part slept for two days afterwards , and in that time a funeral was held so that the hanyou could put that part of his life behind him , now that he finally had the one that he forever wanted , sleeping peacefully in their bed with their young , and Shippo. Although it wasn't that he didn't feel anything for his deceased wife ,but it was of a emotion similar to the one's held for his past love , Kikyo, though he understood that it wasn't supposed to be because it was merely was planned, as a ploy in hiding his mate ..Once the ceremonial proceedings were through, the hanyou took a moment that he was eternally grateful for , before turning away , and then making his way back to those waiting for him, as the following words rode upon the breeze behind him.

"Forgive me, my beloved friend .."

The hanyou rushed towards the inside of the house , then to the place that he expected his mate to be , their bedroom but she wasn't found , instead was his sister in law Rin watching his kin.

"Where's Kagome ?"

"I came in , after the ceremony finding her awake , and so I thought I would give her a break for a bit to get a little fresh air.

"Oh.. Wait you let her go off alone ! "

"No silly puppy , I made Fluffy do it . He does pretty much anything to make Rin happy .."

" Geez even worse !Alright I'll be back ..." Inuyasha said on his way outside where he soon smelled that of his mate spoiling with the rotten taste of his brother nearby..

The sounds , and smells of his mate brought him to the back part of a large garden where three others also were present with her .. As the sunset continued to make its place before the earth two pairs gazed upon its beauty , while the others watched them.

" You know Kagome has make quite an improvement.."

Turning to face the one whom spoken , Inuyasha came face to face with Miroku..

"Yea, so I hear .. Has she said anything ?"

"No , not much , and nothing outside where Sango is concerned .. Otherwise she only stands there watching the sunset , while Sango there watches her, as we do the same. Kagome hasn't been up for long but it seems that she's content where she is now.."

"How are things between you and Sango ?"the hanyou asked

"We've spoken . Although not like we used to before , you know .."Miroku softly answered .

"Did you ever think that things would ever turn out the way they did ?"Inuyasha thought aloud .

"I did have my doubts that things would be the same either way , but .."The monk started before pausing to think of a way to share with how he felt.

"But?"Inuyasha urged.

"But , I couldn't regret anything because if I hadn't allowed for a time for me to be mated to that of a demon before the fever struck so long ago .. I wouldn't still be here to have the chance to see Sango once again .. "Miroku sighed.

"Yes , that was along time ago wasn't it ,like what 200 some years or so after they went to the other side , or something ?" The hanyou mused aloud..

"Something like that , about 264 years ago , and 248 years from the the time we met up with you and Shippo ..Although , we have them now, even though it might take us some time , but I am not willing to give it up so easily .."the monk attested.

"That's true , and I won't either .. Not when she's already mine .."The hanyou agreed.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

The White Rose Bled Crimson

~ Chapter Nineteen ~

Silence Before The Pouring Rain

By Inuyashas Youkai

As the others watched , while the sunset only continued to rise against the coming horizons bleeding dusk into the darkening skies. Kagome then allowed a brief smile to breath itself upon her otherwise very stoic expression, hidden underneath the straying strands of hair refusing to stay put into its placed , restrictive hold , then slowly turned walking away slowing , as it became overwhelming within her to see the gaze of her infant babe's. Leaving the rest whom shared the immediate area , without any words, and thus gave them the motions to follow behind her subtly, especially her mate Inuyasha .

Discovering the trails of the scent combined within the young only telling of their siring elements , and at a moderate pace began to chase after them , as it was a strong need to be close to them at the moment. Once coming to the room where it was that the two pups were being appropriately cared for , it was allowed of her enlarged form taken to travel fast enough to them to fade , and it was then when opening the door into the elaborately decorated room of a fairly new nursery , finding her young being cared for by Rin. Although as it shouldn't have been any sort of surprise the two born of the same womb , but not of the same begining creators , it was that the young pups hadn't taken a fair liking to the other, and to their mother it was very alarming at such a young age.

"Kagome, it is good to see you out and about , they both have missed you . How are you feeling ?"Rin greeted with a cheery disposition , while trying to separate the two currently throwing bursts of energy onto another's erected barrier

"It is a comfort to see you as well , Rin.. Honestly though I don't know how I feel, or how I am supposed to feel at the moment . I guess to choose the best answer I would say I am feeling , everything at once. " Kagome answered ponderingly.

Silence came between the two chosen mate's of the two brother's , and the younger woman simply enjoyed observing the other interacting with the two being lovingly held within their mother's arms , as the longing for the day to acquire some of her own with her mate became palpable, but the one currently mothering her young happily , also had something else trying to consume her thoughts. Tears slowly fell from her amber eyes , as sadness over came her then , and it upon the first drop , combined with her emotions tying themselves within , that a sudden warmth wrapped around her like a blanket when two muscular arms encircled her.

Inuyasha had sensed a violently abrupt change within his mate,joining with the first fall of her sorrowful tears , as he was following a ways behind her , and was fully intent on allowing some alone time with their two newborn children, but all that changed when he felt something was very wrong with his Kagome. Rushing forwards , and giving no pause to being polite in knocking , but throwing the door open instead , and finding that the pair of woman , even with his carelessly loud entrance hadn't noticed his entry, for they seemed to be entranced within something of their own valitions. Ignoring this for the moment and making his presence known to his mate , by pulling her into his embrace from behind , kissing her lightly upon her still apparent hanyou ears.

Kagome flinching slightly over the sudden action initially , but just as she started to relax into his offered comfort , her thoughts returned with a vengeance and only to taunt her, more so with the softly whispered devotions to her . The hanyou began to feel concern for his mate , as her body was felt trembling against him , and the sounds of her sobs , with the feel of his being presented with his mate's efforts of pulling away from him.

"Kagome , mate .. What's wrong ?" Inuyasha spoken worriedly , but containing the same if not more of the same desires for him to keep her by his side.

The response received wasn't something expected , because nothing was spoken , but rather implied by the way her crying only became more , as his mate only continued to move to fight against him , and all the while motioning for Rin to come take the pups , which she did to prevent any injury, cuddling them so to settle them. Although to the one warring amongst herself , Kagome knew of the cause of her being so upset , but was besides herself as to know why it was happening for certain, and this was frustratingly why she couldn't answer Inuyasha's question, only continuing all the more. Tho prior to following through with the suggestive options that were seemingly crashing itself within her skull , it was all she could do , but to fight against her hanyou mate to protect both of them , since of their shared permanent relations to the other, but Inuyasha wasn't making the escape from the situation any easier, because he fought back in refusal of her demanded request ; to let her go.

Inuyasha upon attempting to control of the uprising chaos , with his hand made motions for his adopted sibling through mating , Rin . It was told of her to politely take the young away from the room until that is that he could better obtain a greater handle upon the situation . Alas , as Rin's image holding the two pups disappeared behind the door , a growling scream forced it's way from Kagome's mouth hysterically , but it ceased mid-sentence , once the prior departed aura's had left the nearby area of the room they both now took occupancy within.

"Inuyasha , please ! I don't -" was shrilled deafly before everything became then deadly silent.

"Shhhh.. Kagome , please what ? Anything you want , just tell me and I'll do it just to make you happy again , and stop crying . You know how I hate knowing your crying , mate.. You don't what?" Inuyasha breathed hoarsely as hot tears coursed their way down his cheeks in fear as to what was ailing the girl tightly held , comfortingly in his hold.

Jumping up to reach around him to get closer to her mate within the cradling that her Inuyasha held her , and fisting her hands , as to keep her in the spot she was place against him.

"Promise me , Inuyasha please. Tell me your word , and keep it that no matter what I am made to do or say, that you'll won't leave me , that you will still love , want me as yours. "

Sighing , amusedly in regards to her silly worry, but still had the slight hesitation in pushing it in fearing that what it was she was saying meant more than its appearance, Inuyasha then responded.

"Kagome , silly wench , for one there is nothing that could ever make me leave you , or feel anything towards you but what I do at this moment , and for that matter how in the hell do you think I will allow anyone near you to harm you, or to take you away from me.. I forbid it , Mate I love you , and I will protect you as the mate you are to me .. " The hanyou spoken against the slope of her neck , as he had taken a personal interest in with his lips , and his fangs , splay ing love bites along with open mouthed kisses upon.

"Even against .. " Kagome whispered , then cried the last part suddenly because of what she discovered just recently had scared her in what it was that it meant , and that her fear was currently prevented her to outwardly speaking of it calmly , as being brought into the open gave birth to the nightmare about to begin.

"Against whom, mate you don't understand , anything, or anyone who decides to destroy this in any way will be destroyed , and that I can promise you .." The hanyou continued , tho truly not comprehending the seriousness of their new predicamennt as of yet, and said these things albeit true , but as soon as he raised her eyes to find his to prove his point further, Inuyasha discovered within them the pain that was in them .

It was in his search within her eyes that it was found , as to the reason his mate was saying the things she was , and now with seeing the distraught look inside them , painfully resembling his mother's so long ago in regards to him that somehow , he just knew that being able to destroy every threat , this time wouldn't be that easy. Pulling her close , kissing her forehead, eyes , and lips , Inuyasha then spoken the words she wanted to known lovingly , bittersweet.

"Kagome , you are mine to keep , and nothing will change that , but don't worry you won't do this alone . We'll figure this out , like always . I love you , mate .."

"I love you too , Inuyasha ... Even while I may sometime soon not always show it , but I do , Always.." Kagome returned his affections greedily.

TBC..


End file.
